Saiyan Women
by b-chan
Summary: You're tipal love story. Girl meets boy, girl likes boy, girl enters fighting tournament to make boy her mate.... well, just read it.


Saiya-jin Women

Pan sat on the large family couch at Capsule Corp. She glanced at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. She wore white baggy jeans, her head covered with her normal orange bandanna, and a black crop-top T-shirt with the words Kame Hame Ha written on it. She was now 19. It had been nine years since her grandfather, Goku, had mysteriously disappeared. The world and everyone on it was at peace; well almost.

She heard the front door open and Trunks' voice announcing his presence. A smile spread on her face as she turned and waited for him to enter the room. 

"Is any one in? Oh, hello Pan, what are you doing here?" Trunks entered the room. He was dressed in a tan business suit that gave him a slender look, hiding his well developed body. He'd found people didn't stare at him as much if he looked more like the average person, rather than a muscle-built 30 year old that looked to be 20. Some people still asked how old he was when buying beer.

"Hi Trunks-chan," the smile spread wider, till she noticed someone behind Trunks. It was a pretty blond wearing a business suit-like dress of navy blue. She smiled sweetly at Pan.

"Trunks," asked the blond, "Is this your little sister you were telling me about?"

Pan forced her self to smile, but inwards she was screaming at the stupid blond for referring to her as little.

Trunks laughed, his deep voice a warm melody to women's ears, and Pan wondered if Trunks knew how inviting his laugh was. "No, Mink, this is Pan. She's my friend Goten's niece."

The blond girl, Mink, smiled and walked over to Pan. "It's nice to met you," she said holding out her hand. Pan frowned slightly but took her hand. "Likewise," she muttered.

"I'm being rude, aren't I. Pan, this is Mink. She's my date for to night. Mink, this is my good friend Pan."

DATE! Pan's mind yelled. She looked again at the blond. So she was pretty, and from the looks of it, smart, but she didn't deserve him. Trunks was too perfect, he was smart—already a good percent of Capsule Corporation's new products were his design—and most of the rest were his mother's. He was strong as well. He'd reached the Super Saiya-jin level when he was only eight, and since then he'd been training non-stop with Goten, his father, sister, and some times herself. He was handsome, Kami-sama he was handsome! He'd inherited the best traits from both sides of his parents. He had his mother's hair, eyes, and height, plus his father's build and sharp facial features, making him a rare blend. And, he was always kind and polite in public, but comical and fun with his friends, and cruel and arrogant when sparring, or fighting. No one was a good enough to match him.

Trunks looked at the two girls. An uneasy silence had fallen over them, and Pan's ki had risen since Mink walked in. He coughed to break the silence. "Mink, I need to get some things, would you like something to drink or eat?"

Mink tore her eyes away from Pan. "No, thank you, Trunks-chan, I'll just wait here."

TRUNKS-CHAN! How dare she!

"Okay, I won't be long," with that he disappeared down the hall.

The fake smile slipped from Pan's face and she openly showed her dislike for the blond. 

The girl took a step back at the death looks Pan threw her. Pan got up and walked over to the girl. Mink backed up till she came to the wall, where she flattened out as much as she could. Pan leaned over her, her hands on either side of Mink's face.

"Listen here, you're not good enough for Trunks, and you never will be. And if I ever hear you call him Trunks-chan again....." Pan punched the wall, not hard by her standards, but hard by Mink's.

The girl turned white and nodded her head.

Pan's head perked up at the sound of Trunks returning. She calmly moved away from Mink and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm back, hope I didn't keep you waiting. I've got two tickets to Mister Satan's new movie—Mink, is something wrong?"

Mink tore her eyes away from Pan. "Eh, yes Trunks, I can't go with you."

Trunks walked over to her. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." Trunks raised his hand to her face. Mink flinched away from him.

"Yes, Trunks, I'm feeling kind of sick, so I'll just leave." She turned to leave.

"Wait up, I'll drive you home."

"NO!" she shouted. "I mean, I can drive myself," she disappeared out the door without another word.

Trunks watched her go and a sad look crossed his face. Pan felt slightly sorry for what she had done; not for threatening the girl, but because in doing so she'd hurt Trunks' feelings. Trunks sighed and looked down at the tickets in his hand.

"Pan, do you want to see Satan's new movie?"

Pan jumped up. "Yes! Yes, I would, Trunks-chan!"

Trunks smiled at her and her heart melted. He handed her the tickets. "Good, why don't you call up Marron or take Bra, although I don't think Bra likes his movies."

Pan's heart sank. "Oh, okay."

Trunks turn and left the room leaving her alone.

Pan tore up the tickets, like she really wanted to see her grandpa doing bad acting. He didn't even do his own stunts! She'd only said yes thinking Trunks meant for her to go with him. Still angry she kicked the wall a little hard and knocked a hole right in it. Pan realized what she'd done and panicked. She began moving the couch over to cover the hole when she heard someone click their tongue in her direction. She whirled around to see Bra standing in the hallway that lead up stairs. She was wearing one of her fancy mini dresses, this one patterned with red and black checkers. Her hair was pulled back by a head band, her

bangs falling neatly on her forehead. On her wrist was a red bracelet and on her ears, matching studs. She wore brown leather lace-up boots.

"Ah, sorry Bra. I didn't mean to knock a hole in your wall."

Bra waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Pan, you have no idea how often that happens around here."

Pan breathed a sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't have tore up those tickets, it's a waste of money. Not good money, but money nonetheless."

"Sorry," Pan said sheepishly.

Bra sighed. "Pan, how long are you going to do this?"

"I said I was sorry, Bra. I won't break anything else in your house."

"No, stupid, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Trunks."

Pan got a shocked look on her face. She turned her back to Bra and put her hands on her head in a innocent manner. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pan, every time my brother brings home a girlfriend you scare them off. Either stop doing that, or ask him on a date or something!"

"It's not like that, Bra, I just don't think those girls are right for him."

Bra frowned, and there was no doubt to any one that she was Vegeta's daughter when she did it. "Bullshit, Pan, you've liked him for years now, and now finally the moon is starting to make you protective of him. Either stake your claim or give up and find someone else. You're starting to make my brother depressed."

"Bra! I don't own him, and just what the hell do you mean about the moon?"

Bra blinked and looked at her. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?!"

"No, I guess you wouldn't, you and me are the only females with Saiya-jin blood, your father or uncle wouldn't know about it, and we've never spoken about it either."

"What's it? What are you talking about Bra?"

Bra snorted, turned, and started walking to the back door. "Follow me, Pan."

Pan was confused. What was Bra talking about? She followed the half-Saiya-jin girl to the gravity room. For once it was empty, which was quite rare with a pure blooded Saiya-jin like Vegeta and two demi-Saiya-jins likes Trunks and Bra living there. Bra entered the room and Pan followed. 

"Shut the door," said Bra. Pan shut it. 

Bra began taking off her clothes and putting on a dark blue jump-suit. After a moment of hesitation Pan did likewise and put on one of Bra's spare suits. She hated the fact that when wearing the suits it was quite obvious Bra was far more beautiful and better built then her. She was glad Trunks wasn't here to see the difference. 

Bra began a series of warm ups, and soon her body became sculpted with well defined lines and groves where her muscles met. Pan didn't know how Bra did it. Her muscle never showed until she spared or warmed up. Pan looked at her own arms. They weren't overly bulky, but they showed more muscle then most boys her age. That and the fact she wasn't very big busted had earned her the title Tom Boy at school.

"Bra, are you going to tell me what you mean or not?!" Pan said, folding her arm in front of her chest to hide it.

Bra stopped her warm ups and gave Pan a Vegeta half smile; she also folded her arms, although she did it with a sense of superiority just like her father and rested them on her ribs under her breasts. 

She's like Trunks: so arrogant when fighting, yet polite around others when not, thought Pan.

"It's quite simple really Pan, to put it in terms you'll fully understand—you're in heat."

Pan jumped at Bra, her fist aimed at her face. Bra easily sidestepped Pan's attack. She'd been expecting that sort of reaction from Pan and so had brought her into the gravity room; it also gave her a good fight. Pan fought better when angry, a little sloppy, but good. Pan lunged at her again and Bra dodged again. No one could catch Bra, she was the fastest on the planet. It was doubtful that even Goku could catch her. "You take that back, Bra, or I'll make you!"

Bra turned and caught Pan's fist. She caught the other when Pan tried to use it. "Don't get so touchy Pan, it's natural."

"If it's so natural, why aren't you lusting over some guy?!"

"Haven't found one yet."

Bra's answer shocked Pan, and she stopped her attack. "You mean you're going through this to?"

Bra stood back into her crossed arm stance. "Yep, there's a few things I should tell you about Saiya-jin women, they're a little different then your average human girls. Personally I didn't thing you would be so affected, you're only a quarter Saiya-jin."

Pan frowned, she liked being more human. Sometimes she did wish she was more Saiya-jin, then maybe she'd be a super Saiya-jin now.

"First," started Bra, "I have to explain some things about the Saiya-jin home world. The Saiya-jin's had a moon that passed by their planet once every eight years. The Saiya-jins who have many characteristic of animals in behavior, live in sync with the moon."

Pan had a blank look on her face, Bra was talking about the moon again... How the hell did the moon have any thing to do with her feelings for Trunks?

"Bear with me, Pan, and try not to fall asleep."

"I'm not falling asleep!"

"Good, then I'll continue. Once every eight years the moon came within reach of the planet and began a cycle very similar to earth's moon. You with me so far?"

"Yes," Pan said slightly annoyed. Really, she wasn't that stupid!

"When this happens, females go into heat, but because you're a earth born Saiya-jin, your body is in sink with the earth. And, since we now have a moon, thanks to that crazy Baby guy (main evil guy in first series of Dragon Ball GT), you go into heat every month or so, and start lusting over guys."

Pan growled at Bra. "I do not! What about you, if what you say is true why don't you turn into a crazy, sex fiend every month?"

Bra smiled her half smirk. "As I said before Pan, I haven't found a suitable mate yet, and besides my father's side was specially bred not to go crazy when the moon comes out; it gives me a certain advantage."

Pan frowned deeper. She hated it when Bra talked about her royal blood line. She could trace her ancestors' line back 8 generations on her mother's side, and 47 on her father's. Trunks is the 48th Vegeta, although his first name was Trunks: his mother had given him and Bra the middle name of Vegeta. 

"So, Pan, what will you do?"

"What?"

"Will you give up your claim or make Trunks admit you as his mate?"

"Bra! What are you saying?! I can't force him!"

"Yes, you can. It was done on planet Vegeta, but it was normally done by males, because only 25% of the population was female."

"What are you saying Bra?! That I should beat your brother unconscious, and drag him off?!"

"Wow Pan, it sounds like you've been giving this some real thought."

"Bra! That's against the law, I'm not some cave girl. I'm human too, and so is Trunks! Besides—Trunks is way stronger then me, I can't beat him!"

"Then I guess you have no right to lay any claim on him."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Stop harassing my brother, you lowest class of low class Saiya-jins! It's better this way—your blood would only pollute his line, you weakling. Besides, you can't make him happy, you're uncute, rude, mentally challenged, and flat chested." Pan was too shocked to speak. Bra smiled cruelly. "You're nothing more then.... human."

Pan got her wits back at that last remark. How dare Bra mock her like that!? She was Pan, daughter of Gohan, granddaughter of Goku! She was not weak! She wasn't flat! She wasn't stupid or rude! She wasn't uncute at all!

"BRA!" Pan screamed in anger, "You've gone too far this time!"

Pan's aura blazed around her, shaking the ground. She launched at Bra, catching her off guard. Bra moved to dodge, but Pan turned with her and slammed her fist into Bra's stomach, knocking the air out of her. Pan wasn't done. She swept the speedy demi-Saiya-jin off her feet with a low kick, then rammed her knee into Bra's stomach and punched her in the jaw, sending her flying into the wall.

Bra spit blood and smiled a knowing smile, which made Pan madder. She rushed at Bra, planning to wipe that smug look off her face. She was just about to pummel Bra when, Bra turned Super Saiya-jin, grabbed Pan, and pinned her to the wall.

"Well, not bad Pan, I'm a little surprised you aren't a Super Saiya-jin."

"No more talk Bra, I'm going to kill you for saying those things about me!"

Bra moved Pan into a helpless headlock. "Now listen Pan, I didn't mean those things. I was just trying to make you mad so you'd stop hiding from my brother. I also did it to prove a point."

Pan stopped her struggling. "What might that be?"

Bra released Pan from the headlock. "That when the moon is full, a Saiya-jin female is three times stronger, without having to transform."

Pan's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. She hadn't noticed before, because she was so mad at Bra, but her power had increased much more then what it should have been.

"I am stronger," said Pan. There was wonder in her voice.

"Yep, and faster," Bra said, rubbing her jaw. "You'd better hope that I don't bruise, I've got a photo shoot this evening."

"Sorry," Pan said with a shrug.

"I've been thinking, Pan... If you really like my brother, then you should just beat him up and take him."

"Bra, even if I do, he will still be stronger then me!"

"Oh, I've already thought of that. You know the Tenkaichi Budoukai is in two days right?" 

Pan nodded.

"Well, my dad won't be in it, but Trunks will. They have already agreed that no one will go Super Saiya-jin in the contest. It's also on the day before the full moon. It would be your best chance at beating him. If you sign up, I won't, so you don't have to worry about fighting me."

Pan was shocked, she knew Bra had been training hard for the tournament. She would give it up just like that for her? "Are you sure, Bra?"

"Sure I'm sure, I'll just sign up next time. You'll sign up next time, right, Pan?"

"You bet I will."

"Then it's fine with me. You'll probably be a Super Saiya-jin by then, so it will be a better fight for me."

"Oh, thank you Bra!" Pan said, hugging her friend.

"There's one more thing you should know, Pan."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You're going to have violent mood swings on the day before the full moon. I just thought you should know, it's kind of like major PMS."

"I'm too happy to care right now."

Bra smiled down at Pan, thinking, 'You may not care but Trunks will...' She chuckle to herself. Her poor brother was in hot water now. She supposed it was partly her fault, but then again, she liked Pan and thought she and Trunks would make a cute couple. It would, if nothing else, prove to be an interesting show.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Trunks and Goten were pummeling one another. Trunks wiped the blood off his split lip and smiled the same cocky smile he and his sister had inherited from their father. 

"Not bad, Goten but you'll have to do a lot better then that."

"Ha, having a job has made you soft, Trunks, I'm going to win for sure."

"At least I have a job, unlike some people."

Goten smiled that careless Son smile. "I'm a real fighter, not a paper pusher."

Trunks snorted. "Oh that's a great pick-up line Goten, you'll find yourself a real fine lady with that one."

"You're one to speak, you don't even have a girlfriend!"

"Don't have enough time for one."

"Oh, poor Trunks-kun, too busy running away from them. Jeez, after all this time I would have thought you'd be married with half a dozen brats of your own. I'm starting to wonder about you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You spend so much time around so many guys these days, and remember that one guy that had that silly crush on you. Whatever happened to him?"

"Goten, you're sick! I don't go for that stuff. Now I'm going to have to beat you upside the head a few times to straighten you out."

"Oh, so you are sadistic! I was beginning to think you were a masochist! Seems that I've been beating on you for the last hour and you keep coming back for more."

"Oh great, now I'm a sadistic gay guy, I must have hit you one too many times in the head, Goten. Maybe that's why you're so stupid, knocked the sense right out of you, just like your father."

"My dad is not stupid!"

"Yah, and my hair is pink."

"Well, you know it is a very light color, I bet when you get old it will be."

Trunks looked up at his bangs. "No it won't!"

Goten began to laugh. "I can just see it now—a 70 year old Trunks walking around with pink hair and a cane!"

"C-Cane!" Trunks stuttered. "Well, at least I'll reach 70."

"Oh, you saying I won't?"

"That's right, because I'm going to KILL you!"

Goten and Trunks increased their power levels and speed. They became no more than blurs to the normal eye. The occasional thud could be heard, when either landed a good hit.

They never even hear the alarm beep, signaling that someone was about to enter the gravity room. The door opened and both boys slammed into the ceiling when the heavy gravity decreased suddenly.

"Owww Ow ow Oww ow!" cried Goten as he rubbed the tennis ball size lump on his head. Trunks winced and rubbed his head as well.

Bra and Pan walked into the room. "Out you two, it's our turn to use the room," said Bra.

"What?! No way, we've only been in here an hour. We get more time then that!" complained Goten.

Pan growled. "OUT NOW! Or I'll use you both as punching bags!"

Goten and Trunks both look with shock at Pan. She wasn't normally this mean and bad tempered.

"Is something bugging you, Pan?" asked Trunks.

Pan's scowl deepen, she flew up, and grabbed Trunks by his blue training suit. "YES! You are!" she shouted and threw him out the door. She gave Goten a death look and he quickly descended to the floor.

"What's eating her?" he asked Bra, as he walked pass her to the door.

"That time of the month."

"O-kay," he said and went to see if Trunks had been thrown half way across the globe. 

"Now that those two are gone, LET'S FIGHT, BRA!" Pan shouted and her power flared up around her.

Bra sighed and tossed Pan a jump suit. "At least put on a suit first." Pan dressed in record time and crouched down into a fighting stance. Bra sighed again, and took her time putting on her suit. "Pan, you're crazy."

"I can't help it, I'm so excited."

"Is that why you tried to kill the man you're trying to win?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him. I just can't stand being so close to him; it drives me nuts."

"Boy, the moon hit you hard and all at once," Bra finished zipping up her suit. 

"Have I really been so crazy?"

"Yep."

"Will I always be like this?"

Bra thought for a moment. "I guess it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Well, I guess you have to get fired up like you are to get so much power, not to mention the very eager attitude of yours. It's like my father. When he sets himself a goal, he puts all his energy into it. I don't think you'll be so peppy next month; that is—if you defeat my brother."

Pan made a fist and she trembled slightly. "I'm going to win, no matter what it takes."

"Just try not to break his bones okay, you couldn't have as much fun with him then." Bra winked at Pan. Pan's face turned red, she looked up at the ceiling as if seeing something, a shiver ran down her spine. 

"Bra! Don't put any more ideas in my head."

Bra stuck out her tongue in a cute jest, and dropped into a fighting stance. "Just thinking you two should just hurry up and get married, you're not getting any younger, you know. I wonder what your kids will look like?"

"K-kids!"

"Blue eyes and black silky hair, or maybe purple hair and black eyes," Bra rubbed her chin in thought.

"I'm too young to have kids!"

"No, you're not, besides, Trunks is 30. I think he'd make a great papa. Hmm, Auntie Bra."

"You can stop planning my life now!"

"All right, I'll stop... for now," said Bra and resumed her fighting stance. "I'm ready for a good spar."

Pan smiled and for awhile forgot about Trunks. "I couldn't agree more."

The two part Saiya-jins raced at one another.

* * * * * * * * * * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone bright, the sky blue, birds sang; it was a perfect day for a fight. At least that was what the Vegeta-Briefs' household thought.

"It has been so long since we've all gotten together," said Bulma as she carefully brushed her silky blue hair.

Vegeta walked out from the bathroom, steam drifted off him; a testament to his liking for scalding water. He wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his spiky black hair with another. His hair had long since grow back to it's normal style (Vegeta cut his hair flat on top in the GT series, I personally hated it). That was the last time he would even make a bet with his mate with the price at so high a stake. 

"You know Vegeta Capsule Corp's rivals will be at the tournament today, we somehow made an agreement to meet at the tournament. So we're going to sit in the good seats this year."

Vegeta snorted—he couldn't care less about rival companies, or where they sat during the tournament; his eye sight was good enough to see clearly from the last row.

"The company presidents are all bring their families with them."

"I thought Trunks was the president now, not you." 

Bulma had indeed retired and Trunks had taken over the company, but like her own father, she couldn't stop working. She got bored just sitting around the house or going shopping; although, she did love to buy stuff. In a way, inventing things and working with computers and machines was her life; just like fighting was Vegeta's.

"I know Trunks is president, he's still got a life, he needs to get out, go on dates, before he's to old."

"Stupid woman, he's still got plenty of time to do that human stuff, he doesn't age like a human. He'll probably live a lot longer than one and still look much like he does now." 

Bulma snorted. She knew Vegeta was right. If he was any thing like his father Trunks would still look young when he was 60 or even 70. She glanced at her husband, who was still drying his hair. He looked very much as he did when they had first meet. His hair was still jet black, no signs of gray; his body was still rock hard, no wrinkles, and he had never developed any health problems other than physical injuries from fighting. In short, his body wasn't running down at all. Bulma put her hand on her own

smooth check and smiled. Vegeta had surprised her one day by remembering their wedding anniversary no less, and had gotten her a gift she never would have dreamed he'd get her; the dragon balls. With them he'd wished back her youth, and now she had the body of a 22 year old. And boy, did she look good! Of course, she wasn't the only one to enjoy her new body. She smiled again and rubbed a hand over her stomach, which was hard with muscle she'd never had at her current physical age. Vegeta made sure she ....... kept in shape, so to speak. 

"Besides," Vegeta said, his back turned to Bulma. "He'll have a mate by tonight, if he loses, that is."

"What!" said Bulma. "Who? How do you know?"

"Gohan's brat, she's hunting him."

"Pan?! Hunting!?"

"You'll see tonight."

"You still haven't told me how you know this!"

"Lots of things, the look she gives him, the rise in ki when she's around him, the moon, the slight hints in Bra's words when she speaks of either two."

"The moon?"

Vegeta stopped drying his hair and turn to her, a half smile on his lips. He walked over to her, and leaned close to her face. "That's right, the moon... it drives us wild." He leaned closer still and nipped at her neck.

Bulma had to admit Vegeta has pretty wild when there was a full moon, but every once an a blue moon, so to speak, he'd be even more wild. 

"Why the moon?" she asked, her voice a bit deeper.

Vegeta drew back to view his mate. "My body is in sync with my home planet's moon, so every eight years I get a little excited. It's just the way we Saiya-jins are." Vegeta's tail lashed back and fourth, as if to show his excitement. (At the end of the GT series Bulma used one of her machines to regrow Vegeta's tail to turn him super Vegeta 4) "That's why Trunks and Bra are eight years apart in age."

"I see," Bulma's eyes followed his tail. "I'm surprised we don't have any more kids, it has been many years since Bra was born."

Vegeta snorted again. "Don't need any more brats—two is too many."

Bulma smiled, she didn't want any more kids either, raising demi-Saiya-jins was hard work, especially when they reached their terrible twos.

"What about Pan?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. "She would be in sync with the earth's new moon, but as for why it took so long for her to react, I don't know. Probably was something to do with her human blood."

"You don't seem too upset that your son, the 'Prince of Saiya-jins' is being hunted, as you say, by the low class daughter of your own rival's line."

"Humf, I'm not thrilled with the idea, but considering the other stock of weakling females on his planet, she's the best choice."

Bulma did not hate the idea either. Pan was pretty, in a tomboy-ish sort of way, and she was polite when it counted. She did want her son to get married soon and start his own family... She didn't even mind the idea of being called grandma, considering she would probably be the best looking grandma that ever lived. She couldn't help but giggle at the idea of Vegeta being a grandpa. He never did like little kids; although Bra had been and still was a real dad's girl.

Vegeta gave her a weird look, obviously wondering why she was giggling.

"Is Bra like that?"

"Yes, but she has better control, and I don't think she has found any male she'd considered to be a potential mate."

"Hm, It won't be any problem for Bra to find a husband, she's rich, a super model, smart, and determine. Any guy she wants is as good as hers."

Vegeta moved to get dressed, pulling out a normal button down shirt.

"Oh no you don't," she said snatching the shirt from his hand. "You're going to wear something that looks nice on you. That annoying woman Beonka is always bragging about how much better her company is, how much richer she is, and how much cuter her boyfriend is. It's time she learned her place."

"I'm not a trophy for you to show around, woman!"

Bulma picked up a guy's dress shirt she'd laid out earlier on the bed and cornered her husband. After half an hour of shouting and cursing she finally got Vegeta in the expensive clothes. Although, she practically had to force them on him.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Trunks was finishing putting on his socks when there came a tapping noise from his window. Hopping on one foot to pull his sock on, he moved towards the window, then straightened and opened it, to see Goten's smiling face.

"Hi Trunks-kun, nice day, ne?"

"Goten, you're up early! Ready to get pounded?"

"Ha, ha, ha, I don't think so, pal. We'll see who gets pounded."

Trunks share a smile with his best friend. "Do come in," said Trunks and bowed in a graceful gesture, as if Goten was someone important.

Goten climbed in and sat down on Trunks' bed. "I can tell today is going to be one to remember. Can't you just feel the excitement?"

"Yah, it's almost overwhelming." Trunks paused to regard Goten. He seem so relaxed, so carefree. Trunks wished he felt the same. Something had been bothering him lately, and that something was Pan. "Goten, have you noticed anything strange about Pan lately?"

"Besides the fact that she nearly sent you into orbit." He laughed remembering the event from the other day.

"That's not what I mean. I mean it is, but that's not all."

Goten got more serious seeing Trunks was truly upset. "Like what, Trunks?"

"Well, she's been a little mad lately. She normal hangs around with us, but now I get the feeling she's avoiding me."

"Did you make her mad?"

"I don't think so, at least I can't remember anything that would make her mad at me."

Goten scratched the side of his face in thought. "Now that you mention it, she has been a brat lately. I'll bet you did piss her off."

Trunks groaned, the last thing he wanted was to have someone like Pan mad at him. "Any idea what I did to piss her off?"

Goten shook his head. "Haven't a clue, maybe you forgot her birthday or something."

"Goten. YOU'RE the one that forgot her birthday."

"Oh, yah," Goten said, smiling sheepishly.

Trunks sighed. "Some help you are."

"Oh, come on, maybe she's not mad at you, maybe it's your imagination."

Trunks truly hoped that was the case.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Trunks wasn't the only one to hear tapping coming from a window. Bra opened her window to find Pan loitering outside. "Morning."

"Morning, Bra are you ready to go yet?"

"Almost, give me a few minutes." Bra moved away from the window and allowed Pan to enter. She sat down at her mirror and began putting on some lipstick.

"So," said Bra, between painting her upper and lower lip, "Who all is coming?"

"Well, grandma said she'd come, and grandpa Satan will be there of course." Bra interrupted, "He's not going to fight is he?"

"I hope not, he's too old to fight any more."

"Not to mention too weak."

"Be nice, he is my grandpa."

"Who else?"

"Krillin, 18, and Marron, are coming; only Marron is fighting."

"Looks like you've got a rival for Trunks."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry," said Bra, although she was smiling.

"My parents are coming, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puru, Yamcha, and 17 I think might come. Tenshinhan and his wife Lunch are coming, their daughter Almuerzo is entering." Bra smiled wider. "Don't say any thing, not one word." Bra wisely kept her mouth shut. "Last is Uub, but his family isn't coming."

"Uub, I haven't seen him in years. You'd better hope you don't get him, he was trained by your grandfather, and is the reincarnation of evil Buu."

"He's not evil any more. He's actually a pretty nice guy."

"You know him?"

"Yah, when I was younger grandpa Goku use to bring him over for dinner. He was really strong then, I wonder how strong he is now?"

"Damn, maybe I should have signed up this year, he sounds like a good fighter."

"You can still sign up if you like," said Pan shyly. She didn't really want Bra to fight, because the demi-Saiya-jin was much stronger then her.

Bra seemed to read Pan's thoughts. "No, I promised you I won't fight this time, and I always keep my word."

"Sorry Bra."

"Ah, don't worry about it, this is your day, remember?"

Pan smiled, then turn to the open window and looked outside. Today, Trunks, is the day I defeat you, she thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The Z fighters and the next generation of Z fighters left their respected homes and entered the Tenkaichi Budoukai. The place was packed, it seemed everyone was there. The tournament had become even more popular because the so-called savior of the world, Mister Satan, always went and made a speech to the crowd. There hadn't been many tournaments of late, only one since Goku had left. That had been won by Mister Satan, although, in truth, the true win was Krillin. Not many of the Z fighters had entered that year. They had all been too busy, young, or too sad thinking about Goku to enter. 

Trunks and Goten were among the first to show up. Trunks was dressed comfortably in a black tank top, tan cargo pants, and tan black trim boots. Goten wore a white button down T-shirt with red trim, and white under-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Both had bags containing their gi. Trunks' was all black, with a white belt, and Goten's was the classic Son style orange and blue gi.

They were confronted by a blond news reporter.

"And here we have two gentlemen who are going to compete in the tournament. Sirs, please tell us your names."

"Goten, Goten Son."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"You mean you're the Capsule Corps president? Why would a educated person like yourself be entering such a violent tournament?"

"Just for fun, Goten and I have been in a few earlier tournaments."

"That's right, it's kind of a family thing," said Goten.

"Are any other members of your families entering this year?"

"My sister Bra was going to, but she decide not to for some reason. My father Vegeta is also standing this one out, since Goku left."

"When you say Bra, do you mean super model Bra Vegeta Briefs?"

"Yah, she's my younger sister."

"It's hard to see a model fighting in a tournament like this. Was it her manager that pulled her out?"

"No, she had other reasons, something to do with Pan."

"Pan Son, Mister Satan's granddaughter?"

"Yah, she's my niece," said Goten.

"Will Ms. Pan Son be entering the tournament?"

"She should, she's been training with Trunks' sister."

"This is amazing, ladies and gentlemen, it seem we will have the honor of watching some very skilled fighters today, not to mention Mister Satan's own granddaughter Pan."

"Well, we've got to go change," said Trunks.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you two. Good luck in your matches."

"Thanks," said Goten, and the two demi-Saiya-jins left to sigh up and change into their gi. As they walked to sigh up they saw Pan and Bra. Pan was just finishing signing up. 

"Hey, Pan! Bra!" said Goten waving wildly at the two girls. They raised their heads, and Bra waved back. Pan's eye locked on Trunks, and she stared, looking at his arms and chest that the tank did a terrible job of hiding; his neat hair, and sky blue eyes. Pan tore her eyes away and left.

"Jeez, Trunks, maybe you are right."

"I was afraid of that, what could I have done to make her so mad?"

"I don't know, but you'd better apologize before you have to fight her or something. She scares me like that."

"Yah, me too."

They walked up to Bra. "Hey Bra, what's wrong with Pan?" asked Goten.

Bra smiled but shook her head.

"Ah come on Bra, can't you tell us something?" begged Goten.

"Sorry," said Bra.

Goten sighed. "Well I just hope I don't have to fight her like that."

"I know what you mean," replied Bra.

"Is that why your not entering this year?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no? What do you mean by that Bra?"

Bra smiled again.

"Come on Goten, we're not going to get anything out of her."

"Have fun," said Bra and walked away.

Trunks shook his head, he had a bad feeling about this.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta was beginning to wish he was any where but here as Bulma greeted her rivals, a group of mostly old and weak looking people all dressed up fancy and smelling of strong perfumes that either made him hungry or gave him a headache. His mate hooked a arm into his.

"This is my husband Vegeta. Vegeta this is Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Mr. Skinner, Miss Louv, and last, Miss. Beonka and her boyfriend Mr. James."

Miss Louv stepped forward, the youngest looking of the group, besides Bulma. "My, Bluma, way haven't you brought your husband before?" Her eyes ran down him, and Vegeta frowned.

"Oh, he's the type you can dress up, but can't take anywhere. Anywhere but a fight," she said and squeezed tighter his arm, better showing that it was indeed thick; giving her words a double meaning.

Vegeta truly wished he was fighting now, but since that stupid Kakarot had vanished off the face of the planet, there was no one worth fighting. 

Bulma pulled him to a seat, and they sat down. He tried to tune out the chatter of the annoying people, but quickly found it hard. He hoped the matches would start soon. At least they should prove interesting.

* * * * * * * * * * *

All the contestants gathered in front of the announcement booth to draw numbers.

Goten reached into the box and pulled out the four ball. He smiled. "Lucky," he said remembering that his father's dragon ball was the four star ball. 

Trunks smiled, Goten was always a cheerful fellow. He stepped up and reached into the box and pulled out the one ball. He showed it to Goten. "Now who's lucky," he smirked.

Goten shrugged. "We'll see."

The two waited for the other fighters to draw numbers.

"Look, Trunks, there's Pan." Pan was reaching into the box to claim her number. "Oh please, please don't let her get three," Goten chanted under his breath. Trunks held his breath, hoping she wouldn't draw two. 

Pan drew number 32.

Both boys let out sighs of relief.

The match-ups go as follow:

#1/2 Trunks vs. Prince

#3/4 Base vs. Goten

#13/14 Marron vs. Ryu

#25/26 Almuerzo vs. Helado

#31/32 S-Queen vs. Pan

#41/42 Uub vs. Kitsuna

...........(List continues)

There was a total of 64 contestants this year, a pretty small number compared to other years. 

Trunks excitedly cracked his knuckles, and Goten slapped him on the back.

"Have fun, and don't get your ass kicked; that's my job,"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on losing."

Trunks entered the ring with his opponent. He didn't know what to make of the man. He was skinny, with long white hair, young, his nails long and painted a light shade of pink, jewelry hanging all over him, and fancy clothes too good for a fight. The man looked totally out of place. Trunks couldn't help but snort when he caught a whiff of his strong perfume.

The announcer came out in a black suit, red tie, and sunglasses. "Welcome to the Tenkaichi Budoukai!"

The crowd cheered.

"For those of you that don't know the rules here they are: First, there will be no killing. Any fight ending with the losers death will disqualify the victory. Second, if you are down for over 10 seconds, you lose. The matches will be 30 minutes tops, after that, judges will decide who is the winner. Last, if you touch down outside the ring you lose."

"Now, to greet the first contestants and start the match is.... Mister SATAN!"

The crowd cheered wildly, as Mister Satan ran up the arena steps and stopped next to the announcer. He held up both hands in victory signs, the crowd cheered harder. 

Trunks shook his head. "That man can't fight, but sure knows how to get the crowd going," he whispered under his breath. 

"Mister Satan, a word to our audience."

Satan snatched the microphone. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! It is indeed a honor to be here with you this beautiful day. I, your powerful, yet humble servant, will not be fighting in this year's tournament."

The crowd groaned.

"But fear not, if any evil force should come to destroy our peace once again! I, the great and powerful Mister Satan shall rise up to vanquish the tyrant."

The crowd cheered.

"It is indeed an honor to meet this years first round fighters. Who might you young men be?"

The announcer some how managed to reclaim his mic. "Our first round will be fought by the handsome and charming Prince of Thieves. Stealing young girls' hearts, that is. Prince White!"

The crowd cheered and young girls screamed.

"And fighting him this beautiful morning, is returning finalist, but we know him as the smart and sexy president of Capsule Corps. And yes, ladies, he's not taken! Trunks Vegeta Briefs!"

Trunks couldn't help, but blush at the description. In the audience, Bra had to practically hold Pan down to keep her from killing the announcer. The audience went wild. Trunks saw many of the young girls that worked at Capsule Corps screaming and cheering.

Mister Satan snatched back the microphone and walked towards the two. He shook hands with Prince, then move to shake Trunks'. He stopped when he came in front of the strangely familiar figure before him.

"Say, son have, we ever meet before?"

Trunks smiled, his father's trademark grin. "Yes, yes we did, at another tournament," 

Trunks tapped the side of his face. (In the third season of DBZ, the Buu series. Mister Satan had to fight Trunks, when he was to greet the junior fighters. Satan whispers for Trunks to lightly tap him on the face. Trunks did just that, but his idea of a tap and Satan's differed, and Satan was sent flying out of the ring. Satan managed to get up and not lose face, but once alone he grabs his face in pain and calls Trunks a brat.)

"OH! You're that little boy from all those years ago," Satan holds up his hand by his knee, making Trunks look smaller then he was. Trunks frowns. "Well, good luck, young lad, do your best!" He slapped Trunks on the back.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta smiled, his luck was finally turning. Trunks would be in the first round and Goten in the second. The other fighters with some power and skill were pretty evenly spaced throughout the rest of the first round of combat. He should be able to stay awake throughout the tournament, if things stayed interesting.

He watched as his son entered the ring to face off with a disappointing looking opponent; so much for that idea. He groaned when that fool Mister Satan came charging up the stairs and start speaking. The Prince heard his mate sigh as well, but the other noisy people seated next to them cheered stupidly with the crowd. 

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs?" Miss Louv said. She looked at Vegeta, then Trunks, then Vegeta.

"Our son Trunks, he's the president of Capsule Corperation."

"No way! He looks too young to be president! How old is he?"

"He just turned 30."

"NO WAY!" Her eyes ran up and down Bulma and Vegeta. "That's not possible! Neither of you look old enough to have a son that age."

Bulma smiled, enjoying the looks of shock she got from all present.

"What did you do? Find the fountain of youth," joked Mr. Turner. 

Bulma smiled deeper. "You might say that."

"Ne, Bulma-san, how old are you two?" asked Miss Louv.

"Oh come now, you know I'm not going to tell you that. I will tell you that we have another kid, a daughter named Bra.... You might have hear of her."

"You mean that hot new super model?" Mr. James said excitedly, much to the annoyance of Miss Beonka.

"Yah, that's my little girl, she was suppose to fight today, but for some reason she didn't."

"That's terrible," said Mrs. Turner. "Ladies should never fight, it's so uncivilized."

Vegeta snorted at that, Saiya-jin females may have their own socialites, but they were never treated any different when it came to fighting.

"Bra's quite strong, Vegeta's been training her since she was five."

"That's so immoral," said Mrs. Turner.

"Oh, it's not like that, they all fight, most of my close friends are really good fighters. It's natural for Bra to want to fight, she was raised around strong people."

And it's in her blood, Vegeta added silently.

Mrs. Turner only shook her head.

Miss Louv leaned over the rail to get a better look, "Bulma-san, how strong is your son?"

"Pretty strong, I'd give him pretty good odds of winning."

"He doesn't even look 30....it must be genetic," she mumble under her breath.

Every one returned their attention to the fight.

Suddenly Vegeta grabbed his ears. Damn—didn't think he'd attack like that!

* * * * * * * * * * *

Trunks faced off against his opponent he stretched out his sense to get a feel for him, but got nothing. 'What's this guy doing here,' thought Trunks.

Prince smiled. " I'm going to defeat you without even touching you."

"Oh, really, and just how do you plan on doing that? Talking me to death?"

"Yes," stated Prince, which left Trunks with a confused look on his face. Then Prince opened his mouth and screamed. The force of it caught Trunks off guard and flung him backwards. 

"Shit!" Trunks hissed, and covered his ears, as the scream became to high for humans to hear, but not Trunks' sensitive Saiya-jin ears. The ground in front of Trunks started to break up, and Trunks had to fight to stay standing. Glass broke, and dogs howled and chased their tails.

"Your music stinks!" screamed Trunks in pain, blood ran down his ears, and he felt like he would pass out. He grown his teeth and clenched his fists, than leaped forward and slammed his fist into Prince's face. He went flying back and broke right through a section of the stands, crashing into many people. Trunks felt a wave of dizziness hit him, and he almost fell.

Out in the audience the demi-Saiya-jins and Saiya-jin blinked black spots out of their vision, 

Goten brushed his hand under his noise and found blood; he'd been the closest besides Trunks.

"Oh no! I didn't kill him did I?" Trunks said.

The emergency team checked Prince and found him battered and busied, but still alive. 

Trunks was declared the winner.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"You all right, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

The Saiya-jin prince removed his hands from his ears. He almost didn't hear his mate; his ears still rang from the attack.

"Ultra high waves vibrations."

"What?"

"They can pull soil matter apart, and cause body cell to burst. An effective attack on most enemies. Trunks probably won't hear any thing for awhile." Vegeta rubbed his ear. "Damned noisy attack."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Of course not, it was too high pitched for you."

Bulma turned back to face the arena, "I hope Trunks-chan's hearing is okay."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"You all right, Trunks?" asked Goten.

"What?!" shouted Trunks.

"YOU ALL RIGHT!?"

"Yah, it was quite a fight."

"That's not what I said."

"Why would I want to go to bed?"

"Oh!" said Goten, frustrated, and turn away from his friend. Not that he blamed Trunks, his ears still rang as well.

Just then Bra showed up. "Trunks, you okay?" 

"What'd you say?"

"Thought so," said Bra. "That was some attack, kind of stupid, but effective none-the-less."

"I'll say," he looked at his friend who had a puzzled look on his face, obviously not understanding anything they were saying. "He's not going to be deaf forever is he?"

"I don't think so, just an hour or so."

"Where's Pan?"

"Over on the other side of the arena. You okay, your nose is bleeding?"

Goten reached his hand up to his nose. "Yah I'm okay, just a little blood, it's already stopped."

Bra watched as the repair crew fixed the arena. "You're up next. Do your best."

"I will."

"And don't go deaf, like my brother here," she said pointing a finger at Trunks.

"What? What'd I do?" asked Trunks.

Bra sighed. "Correction, deaf AND dumb."

Goten laughed. "I won't."

Goten entered the ring when the announcer called his name. The crowd cheered, he could see his mother; she had a worried look on her face. She always worries, he thought as he waved to her. Chi-Chi smiled and waved back. 

The announcer called his opponent's name, Base, and Goten's mouth dropped when Base entered the ring. 

"P-Piccolo?!"

The Namek sei-jin frowned and shock his head. "I am not Piccolo. I am Dende's son."

Goten's mouth continued to hang open, the Namek sei-jin boy looked so much like Piccolo it was scary. He wore they same purple gi without the white hat and cape, and on his gi was Dende's symbol. Then again... He'd heard all Namek sei-jin sei-jin look alike. 

The announcer interrupted his thoughts, "We have a new competitor this year. Unfortunately there is little information on this new fighter, but his name is Base. And over here we have returning finalist, Son Goten, son of Son Goku, one of our past winners. Also brother of Son Gohan, another well know fighter in our tournament."

The crowd cheered and Goten waved to them.

The two fighters crouched down, each studying the other. Goten could tell Base was strong, but not how strong. The Namek sei-jin boy seem to be sending out a strange kind of aura. The two charged at one another at the same time, at the last moment Base changed direction, leaping start up in the air. Goten's head jerked back as a green fist slammed into his face, causing his nose to start bleeding again. Goten looked with shock. He saw the boy jump up, and yet he'd been hit from the front, like he'd never

stopped his charge. The Namek sei-jin turned to the left and Goten turn to block, only to be hit from the right. 

What's with this guy is he just really fast or is it a trick? Goten decide to try going in the opposite direction of the attack, but he was hit from behind. What is this?! It's like there's two of him. 

Goten moved toward Base, the Namek sei-jin retreated staying just out of Goten's reach. He felt another blown form behind. "Damn," he spun and swung at air.

Out in the audience, Bra and Trunks had no idea what Goten was doing. So far it appeared neither had landed any hits, but Goten acted like someone was hitting him from behind. 

"What's he doing?" said Bra.

"What's he doing?" said Trunks.

Bra sighed, and wished Trunks would get his hearing back soon, it was starting to bug her.

"It's like he's fighting two people," Bra heard Trunks mumble.

Bra look again at Goten, indeed it appear that there was an invisible man landing blows whenever Goten tried an attack again the Namek sei-jin boy.

Then Trunks and Bra understood at the same time.

"That's not him!" They said together.

"It's an a illusion," said Trunks.

"The real attacker is behind him," said Bra.

Goten was starting to get mad, he didn't understand how his opponent could hit him from behind, without him seeing it. Then Goten heard "That's not him!" above the roar of the crowd. What did that mean? Goten caught up to the Namek sei-jin before him, and manage to land a blow, or so he thought he would. His fist went straight through the Namek sei-jin, like he was air. The move unbalanced Goten and he fell to the side, bumping into nothing! 

"What the?!" said Goten as he righted himself. His fist went through him, then he crashed into air. The gears in Goten's brain began to turn, something just didn't add up.

"Of course, I'm so stupid!" he cried. Goten took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Most of the audience was total at a loss, they couldn't tell what Goten was doing. First he was getting imaginary hits on the back, now he was stand in the middle of the ring with his eyes closed.

Goten concentrated, he felt past the strange aura he had felt coming from Base before to a different aura in another direction. It felt very much like the other, only more real then the first; like the first was a shadow.

With his eyes still closed Goten catch Base's invisible fist. He caught the other as Base moved to back hand him. Goten slammed his knee into Bases stomach and heard the breath forced from Base's lungs. He opened his eyes just as Base became visible, and smiled that Son smile he had inherited from his father. "Gotcha."

Base growled and tried to break Goten's hold, but Goten was stronger, and soon Base found himself on his knees, from there to his back as Goten pinned him. Ten seconds were counted down and Goten was declared the winner.

The next couple of fights weren't too interesting. Goten, Trunks, and Bra didn't know any of the fighters personally, so they didn't pay much attention. 

Bra soon left to go find Pan, and Trunks' hearing slowly returned.

The matches heated up when Marron entered the ring. Trunks and Goten cheered her on wildly, and she easily won the match between her and Ryu, using a double destructo disk move. Marron exited the ring and walked over to the two boys.

"That was great, Marron, you're the best!" said Goten.

"I'll say, Marron, You must have been training pretty hard the last couple of years. You've improved so much it's amazing," said Trunks.

Marron smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through one of her blond pigtails. "Mom and dad have been training me."

"They've done a good job!" said Goten excitedly.

"Yah," said Trunks. "I'd love to take you on any day."

"What was that, Trunks? You'd love to take Marron out on a date any day?"

"Goten, you big dork, now who's not hearing right? That's not what I said!"

"So then you don't want to go out on a date with Marron?"

"Yes, I mean No. I mean...." Trunks started to turn bright red. Marron giggled and tossed her head, her pigtails flying back and forth with the move. "It's not that I wouldn't like to go out with you Marron, it just, just...." Goten snickered. "Well you see, it's like this I'm a paper pusher, I mean! I've got so much homework!" Trunks continue to embarrass himself till both Marron and Goten where roaring with laughter.

"Oh Trunks! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, he, he, he, just give it up, ha, ha, ha, I won't, ha won't be able to fight you if, he, he, he, if I die of laughter, Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Indeed Goten's face was turning a light shade of purple.

Trunks fumed. "Well at least now I know your weakness."

Marron giggled and gave Trunks a peck on the check. Trunks turned a brighter shade of red. "You're sweet Trunks, but you talk to much." Trunks laughed nervously.

Some where not to far away the ground cracked and Bra took a few steps back.

"Uh, Pan it might not be what it seems...." said Bra.

"I'm going to tear her limb from limb!" Pan started walking towards the group. Bra quickly grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. "Let GO, Bra! I mean it!" she screamed, getting the attention of many of the people around her. Luckily, no one in Trunks' group noticed, either laughing to hard or to embarrassed.

"Shhhhhhh, Pan, quiet!!"

Pan shut up, realizing Trunks might hear her.

"Wait, you'll get your chance."

Pan grumbled under her breath.

Trunks' and Pan's group all turned to watch as the name the names Helado and Almuerzo where called. Entering the ring where two pretty girls, one had pink hair and wore cut-off jeans. The other was someone Goten and Trunks had only meet a couple of times, but knew they were in for a treat. Almuerzo, daughter of Lunch and Ten. She was a tall, three eyed beauty, with one hell of a figure. She wore a green tank top, and black stretch pants, and a red scarf was tied around her neck. Almuerzo cracked her knuckles and fire burned in her eyes. 

"Come on, hurry it up, old man, I'm not getting any younger, you know," said Almuerzo.

"Old man?" grumbled the announcer. The announcer introduced the two. Helado was nothing great, and Almuerzo was introduced as Ten's daughter a former winner of the tournament.

The match wasn't any thing to special, mostly fist fighting. It was obvious that Helado couldn't hope to match Almuerzo. The match ended with Helado pinned down to the floor, and Almuerzo holding her there with one foot on her back, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

"Ah man, girlfriend, you suck. Next time stay out of the big leagues. I hate having to fight weaklings like you, I crave a real challenge!"

The crowd cheered, and Almuerzo scanned the crowd. Her eyes, all three, landed on Trunks' group. "Ah, there looks like some strong meat." She exited the ring and joined their group.

"Hi Almuerzo, good fight," said Marron, the one that knew Almuerzo the best.

"Hardly! Now what I want is a real fight." Her eyes' went to Goten and Trunks. The two gulped, Almuerzo had a crazy look in her eyes.

"Long time no see, Goten, Trunks. I hope I get to rumble with you guys."

"That sounds like fun," said Goten.

The two shared a smile before both began to laugh.

"What's so funny," Marron whispered to Trunks, who only shrugged not knowing himself. 

The group settled down to watch the other matches

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Pan scowled as she watched Almuerzo stroll over to the Z-group. The girl was beautiful—Pan would give her that much. She wanted to go over, grab Trunks, and tie him up some where safe till his next match. 

"At least she's a towering amazon," said Pan, noting Almuerzo was the tallest of the group. "Don't you think so Bra...? Bra?" Pan looked around and didn't see Bra anywhere. "Bra! Where did you go, Bra!" She walked around a corner to find Bra talking with the Namek sei-jin, Base.

"No, really, I don't want to," said Base.

"Oh come on, you'll have fun."

"No, really, I shouldn't."

"No, really, I won't take that for an answer." Bra grabbed Base's arm and began to pull.

"Let go, you crazy girl!"

"Bra, what on earth are you doing?" Pan couldn't believe Bra would even consider a Namek sei-jin for a boyfriend; they were asexual!

"Oh Pan, help me with this guy, he's being stubborn."

"What?! Leave me out of this!"

"What are you so worked up about, I only want to introduce him to the others."

"Oh! I thought.... never mind."

"I said I wasn't interested. What part of 'No' don't you understand?"

"And I said I won't take no for an answer! Besides, wouldn't you like to have a couple of good sparring partners?"

This got the Namek sei-jin's attention. "Sparring partners?"

"Yah, that's the fastest way of get strong, right? You've got a lot of potential, I think you just need stronger opponents to develop your technique."

Base seemed to consider it. It was true he was a good fighter, but he only trained by himself. He could really use a good sparring partner. This crazy girl was offering, more like demanding, what sounded like good training.

"So I just go meet your friends, and I get a training partner?"

"Yes, lots of them, you can learn new techniques and moves, it'll be great. I won't mind learning that shadow aura trick of yours."

"Okay, I agree."

"Yahoo!" Bra hooked a arm into Base's and resumed pulling him towards the Z-group.

"Bra, wait! What about Trunks?"

"If you're so scared, don't come."

"What, scared?!" Pan growled and followed the two.

Trunks turned to see his sister pulling a Namek sei-jin towards them, with Pan trailing behind.

"Hey, Goten, isn't that the Namek sei-jin guy you fought?"

"What? Hey, you're right," Goten waved at the three.

"I found a friend of yours," said Bra as she stopped in front of Goten. 

"Oh, you're that Piccolo guy—er... I mean, Base right?" said Goten holding out his hand. Base didn't look so sure he liked this idea any more, he timidly shook Goten's hand.

"So your Dende's son. It's nice to met you, I didn't know Dende even had a son," said Marron.

"Well I'm only 3 years old, so you probably wouldn't know about me, unless you visited my father in that time," said Base.

"You're only three?" said Almuerzo obviously not believing the 6'6" Namek sei-jin before her, he was even taller then her by two inches.

"Interesting, I didn't know Namek sei-jin sei-jin grew so fast," said Marron.

"Depends on the Namek sei-jin," said Bra. "They're slightly related to plants so they grow according to sunlight and humidity, things like that."

"Wow, Bra, how do you know that?" asked Goten.

"Our mother did some research after she went to Namek sei-jin," said Trunks.

"Who are you people? How do you know so much?" asked Base.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Base, I'm being rude, let me introduce everyone." Bra started with Trunks and worked her way across. "This is my older brother, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Son Goten, Almuerzo Shinhan, Marron Chestnut, Son Pan, and myself, Bra Vegeta Briefs. Everyone, this is Base."

"I recognize some of the last names, you're part Saiya-jin aren't you?" Base asked Bra.

"Some of us. I am, Pan, Trunks, and Goten, are. The other demi-Saiya-jin and Saiya-jins are my father Vegeta, Son Gohan, and Son Goku, who's been missing for quite some time."

Base nodded his head. "Yes, now I fully understand who you are, and why you feel so powerful."

"Ne, Base would you teach me how you did that image think some day? I don't understand how you did it." asked Goten. 

"Goten, even if he explained it to you, you wouldn't get it," said Trunks.

Every one but Base and Pan laughed.

Just then the announcer called out Pan and S. Queen's names, and all eyes turned to Pan; who had not said a word since she'd joined them.

"You're up Pan," Chirped Goten, trying to be cheerfull.

"Beat her to a pulp, sister," said Almuerzo.

"Good luck, Pan," said Marron.

Base nodded his support.

"This should be interesting," said Bra more to herself the Pan.

Pan's eyes fixed on Trunks, who smiled at her. "Do your best, Pan," he said.

Pan turned her backs to them, she couldn't stand looking into Trunks' eyes; not yet. "Oh don't worry Trunks. I won't lose till I've defeated you," she said it almost coldly and walked away to the ring.

"What did you do to her?" asked Base.

Trunks dug his fingers into his hair. "I haven't a clue!"

"That's men for you, so insensitive," said Marron.

"Really, Trunks! I thought you were smart." said Almuerzo.

"It's not Trunks' fault, girls are just like that, right Trunks?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" said Marron.

"It's true," protested Goten.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Bra. She smiled showing she knew the answer, but wasn't going to tell.

"Ah, come on Bra, spill the beans already. What did Trunks do?" asked Goten.

Bra only shook her head.

"BRA!" shouted Trunks. "This isn't funny, why is she so mad?!" 

"The problem is Pan's alone, she made it, but it involves you brother. I'll tell you this, when you fight Pan, and you will, go all out."

"So Trunks really didn't do any thing to Pan?" asked Marron.

"Not a thing," replied Bra.

"I'm even more confused now, at least when we thought Trunks had done something to her, that made sense," said Goten. "Don't you think so Base?"

"Don't look at me, I never understood women. It makes me glad I'm a Namek sei-jin."

"You're so lucky Base, there are no such thing as a girl Namek sei-jin," said Trunks.

"I don't know, I think that would take all the fun out of having a family," said Bra.

"I agree," said Almuerzo.

"You mean all Namek sei-jin sei-jin are guys? How do they have kids," asked Goten.

"They spit one up," said Marron.

"Eek! No offense Base, but that's gross," said Goten.

Base shrugged his shoulders. "Imagine what I think of your reproductive cycle."

"He's got a point there," said Bra.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Pan walked to the center of the ring and the crowd cheered wildly, her face was well known by all as Mister Satan's granddaughter. Pan did not smile, she wasn't here to be praised. She was going to show Trunks just how strong she was. 

S. Queen entered the ring and Pan face faulted. The men in the crowded cheered louder and the women booed or hissed. Queen was a crimson haired girl, dressed in leather; very little leather. The woman laughed a ear splitting laugh that had Pan wincing. Queen had a dynamite body and she knew it, even Bra would be hard pressed in a contest with her. Although Bra would never wear such a tacky outfit, she liked leather, but in a more decent style.

In the audience Goten gawked with his mouth opened, till Marron shut it for him. Vegeta commented how stupid such a costume was for combat. Trunks turned red, the Z-fighter's wives covered their husbands eyes (In Ten's case, all three), and Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yamacha howled; Yamcha was smacked on the head by his new girlfriend.

"That girl has no shame," said Bra, the first to recover.

"But Bra, you make a living having your picture taken in that stuff," said Goten.

"I'd never be caught dead in that, I have my pride, Goten. I don't dress like a slut, a beach girl yes, but not a slut."

Marron and Almuerzo nodded in agreement.

Goten scratched his head. "I don't see the difference....?"

Base and Trunks stepped away from Goten. The three girls jumped on him and beat him to a pulp.

Back in the ring Pan had gotten over her shock and was now angry. How dare that bitch, dress like that!? She dared a look at Trunks, who was blushing, then watch for a few moments are Almuerzo, Marron, and Bra beat the snot out of Goten. 

The announcer entered, his face slightly flushed. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, a fight we've been waiting for. In this corner we have the fiery beauty Miss S. Queen!" The crowd cheered and many wolf whistles could be heard. Queen started back up her insane laughter.

The announcer continued, "And in this corner, the brave and lovely Champion of Justice's granddaughter herself! Miss Son Pan!"

Every one in the crowded cheered but Vegeta, and some roses were thrown into the ring. Queen caught one and smelt it. The announcer called for the fight to begin.

Queen released the rose and bought out a whip from no where, destroying the rose before it hit the ground is a shower of petals.

"Oh poor little girl, you shall be the first to taste my whip. I was hoping for a nice hunk of man, how disappointing."

"LITTLE!" roared Pan. She was about 5'3".

"HO, ho, ho, ho, ho! Yes, my dear you are very little," she touched her breast lightly to make her point.

Pan heard laughing outside the ring, and she saw red. She turned to look at Trunks, who was looking at her. She turned away not wanting Trunks to look at her, Kami-sama what must he think? 

"Run away, little girl, before you get hurt," laughed S.Queen.

Pan snapped her head up, and snarled in a way that put Vegeta to shame. "I won't forgive you for what you've said," screamed Pan. She powered up and the whole audience felt it. S. Queen snapped her whip at Pan and Pan let it wrap around her arm. Queen pulled hard on the whip, but Pan remained unmoving. Pan then gave a quick tug on the whip and Queen went flying forward, Pan caught her by the hair and slammed her face first into the ring floor. Queen did not move and Pan was declared the winner. Queen was sent to the hospital with a dislocated arm.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks trembled slightly.

"I didn't know Pan had gotten so powerful," said Goten.

"That was brutal," said Marron.

"I pity you Trunks, that woman is out for blood," said Almuerzo.

Trunks turned pale.

"She wouldn't hurt Trunks-kun like that would she, Bra?" asked Marron.

"Well, I don't think she planning on killing him if that's what you mean," answered Bra.

"Of course not, then she'd be disqualified," said Base.

Trunks turned even paler.

"Brother, you all right? You don't look so good." asked Bra.

Trunks didn't answer, and Marron waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Trunks, come in Trunks. I think he's in shock."

"Can't say I blame him," said Base.

"Maybe he should eat something," said Goten.

"Goten, food isn't going to make him feel better," said Marron angrily.

"Ne, it's better to die with a full stomach then an empty one, right Trunks-kun?" Goten nudged his friend. Trunks got a panicked look on his face.

"Goten, you're such a fool," said Almuerzo.

"Yah, how can you make jokes like that!?" said Marron.

"Sorry," Goten bowed deep to them.

Bra touched her brother lightly on the shoulder. Trunks' head spun to look at her, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry so much brother, it's not as bad as they're making it seem," she smile to reassure him. Trunks gave her a weak smile back. "But Goten's right on one thing." Everyone looked at her. "It's lunch time and I could go for a bite to eat."

Trunks smiled. Some of the tension drained from his face, "You're right, come on, I'll treat you guys."

"Really?! asked Goten.

"Yah, sure. There is still quite a few matches before the next round, so we've got plenty of time."

"You guys go ahead. Trunks, bring me back something, okay?" said Bra.

"I thought you were hungry?" said Goten.

"Just a little, I can wait. There is something I'd like to check out."

"Okay, we won't be gone long," said Trunks.

The gang left and Bra looked up at the board match # 41/42. Only four matches to go.

Bra licked her lips. She didn't know why, but she was looking forward to it.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Pan found Bra leaning against a railing, watching one of the matches. She walked up and sat on the rail next to her. "Bra, where did everyone go?"

"Out to lunch, they'll be back for the next round."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

Bra kept looking straight ahead, then she raised a finger and point at the ring. "That's why."

Pan craned her neck around to see. Entering the ring was a short, fox-like humanoid, his fur a rusty red, but Pan's attention turn to the fox's opponent. He was tall, about 6 feet tall, maybe a little taller, with dark tan skin, almost brown. His hair stuck straight up in a mohawk, and he wore a black vest, white

baggy pants, and a red sash tied around his waist. 

"Uub," said Pan. "I see, you want to see how strong he is?"

Bra nodded.

Pan hopped off the rail and leaned against it like Bra. "He's changed a lot, hasn't he?"

Bra nodded again.

"He used to be so small, and his face was rounder."

"He used to be a kid," said Bra.

Pan turned to regard her friend, but Bra did not return the look, her eyes remained fixed on the ring.

The fight was over before it really began. The fox had rushed Uub and then dropped cold to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Pan, confused. The announcer was also confused, and they replayed a slow motion tape recording of the pass. All the tape showed was Uub slightly raising his hand and tapping Kitsuna on the back.

"He's good," breathed Bra in awe.

"What?!" asked Pan, as she looked from Bra to Uub.

"Weren't you watching?"

Pan shook her head, and Bra sighed.

"It was far too fast for the camera to pick-up, but he hit the fox five times on the spine as he passed."

"He did? I didn't see it."

Bra shook her head, then raised her hand up and touched Pan on the back of her neck, "He hit here," she moved her hand down along her spine. "here, here, here, and here." She tapped the last spot and Pan's legs gave out. Pan tried to get up and found she couldn't.

"Bra! What did you do?"

"I shut off the nerve impulses from your brain to your spine, it paralyzes you, I give it a minute tops."

"What are you talking about?! Help me up!"

Bra looked at her watch, and after a minute passed, she pulled Pan to her feet.

"How did you know about that?"

"My father taught me. You touch a sixth spot for Saiya-jins. It doesn't last as long, but it works."

"Where's the sixth spot?" asked Pan.

Bra shook her head, showing she wasn't going to tell.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The second round went pretty fast with the Z-group easily defeating their opponents

The third round goes as follows:

Marron vs. Hero

Goten vs. Almuerzo

Uub vs. Yukumo

Trunks vs. Burn

Pan vs. Lime

There were a total of 16 fighters left. 

"Well, well, well, it looks like I'll finally get a real fight," said Almuerzo, she grinned at Goten.

"You bet," replied Goten, eagerly cracking his knuckles.

Trunks and Marron shook their heads at the two. 

"You'd think they planned it like this, the way they were going off earlier," said Marron

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "They're the only match in the group, it should be a good fight."

"Hard to believe we made it through the first and second round without drawing one another," said Marron.

"You're the first of us up, think your opponent will put up a good fight?" 

"Hope so."

"Ne, Trunks?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed that Pan keeps looking at you? She was glancing at you during her fight."

"You don't know she was looking at me. She could have been looking at all of us."

"Then why is she looking at you now?"

"What?!"

Trunks turned his head in the direction Marron was looking, and indeed there was Pan with a murderous look on her face. Trunks broke out into a cold sweat. Pan walked away, but shot another dirty look over her shoulder before going.

"I'm going to die," said Trunks in a weak voice.

"No," came a voice from behind nearly making Trunks jump out of his skin. Marron and Trunks turned to see Base.

"No?" said Marron.

"You're not the one she was glaring at," Base looked at Marron.

"Me?" she said, pointing a finger to her chest.

Base nodded.

"But Trunks is the one she wants to defeat."

"True, but why?" asked Base.

"How should I know, that doesn't have anything to do with me, all I'm doing is sitting...." Marron's voice trailed off. "Oh, now I see, she's jealous."

"What?!" shouted Trunks.

"She sees you as competition," Base shook his head. "I'll never understand you humans, especially your mating habits."

"WHAT?!" shouted Trunks. "Pan and I are friends, she is over ten years younger then me!"

Base shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she doesn't care, anyway it's not my problem," said Base as he turned and walked away.

"Maybe that's why she's mad at you Trunks," said Marron.

"What is?"

"You didn't do anything to make her mad, she is mad because you haven't shown any interest in her other then a friend."

"You can't be serious, she hasn't shown any interest either."

"You sure about that, Trunks, maybe you just missed them or something."

"YES! I'm sure, don't you think I'd know if some girl liked me, I spend a lot of time trying to avoid crazy girls who got nothing better to do then stalk me."

"Modest, aren't we."

"I'm serious, Marron."

"Well.... do you think you might have over looked a shyer girl right under you nose?"

Trunks paused to think. "Pan's not shy. When she wants something she either bugs you till she gets it, or takes it."

Marron knocked her knuckles on Trunks' head. "Hello, Trunks, doesn't that sound just a little like what going on now?"

"What?!"

Just then the announcer called out Marron's name.

"Sorry, Trunks-kun got to go," she waved as she ran. "Wish me luck."

"Wait, Marron, don't go, I still don't understand!" But Marron was already gone.

Trunks put his chin on his knuckles in thought. There was no way Pan liked him! She'd never giggled, flirted, or done anything to try and get his attention like most girl that had silly crushes on him. He tried to picture a giggling Pan wearing a dress, and shook his head as if trying to clear the image away. "No way, not Pan, although she is kind of cute. AHHH! Where did that come from? That is the last time I listen to Marron."

* * * * * * * * * * *

The third round of competition was a disappointing one as well. They all had weak opponents, all of them that is, but Goten and Almuerzo.

The two enter the ring with wide grins on their faces, they were both excited, and eager to begin the match.

The announcer introduced them, briefly describing their earlier matches, and then quickly left so they could begin the melee.

"So, at last Goten, I've been waiting for this."

"So have I, Almuerzo."

"Don't go easy, or you'll regret it."

"Thanks for the advice, don't hold back either."

The two bowed to show respect, then dropped down into horse stances. They both waited a moment for the other to make the first move; Goten was the first to brake stalemate. He raced forward and slammed his fist into Almuerzo's blocked arms, she returned it with a sharp kick to his ankle. Goten retreated a step. Seeing she'd gotten in a good hit, she took the offensive. She punched rapidly at Goten, forcing him back inch by inch. Goten's back touched one of the ring's corner posts and he leapt up

on it as Almuerzo tried a roundhouse kick. Goten panicked as the post shattered into splinters, and he almost forgot how to fly, nearly causing him to fall out of the ring along with the remains of the post. Goten flew up and powered up a kamehameha blast. He launched it at Almuerzo who batted it back at him. Goten dodged, but Almuerzo had planned on him doing so and flew up to meet him. She struck him across the face sending him crashing to the ring, destroying part of it in a large crater.

When the dust cleared Goten was already standing, he beckoned for her to come at him with a hand gesture. She complied, coming down at incredible speeds. She slammed into him with more then enough force to knock him down. The two skidded across the stage together as Goten went down on his back. The skid wore a large hole right through Goten's orange top. As they came to a stop Goten flipped them, trying to pin Almuerzo down but she broke his hold, then rocked back and sent him flying

head over heels. Goten caught himself in mid air, and hung upside down a moment before he turned and righted himself. Almuerzo got up.

Both fighters powered up more, and Almuerzo charged again. Goten caught her and swung her around, sending her flying into the arena side, which she rebounded off of into a flying kick. Goten turned to the side, barely avoid the kick. Almuerzo landed hard, destroying more of the ring, and imbedding her foot deep in the arena floor. Not missing the opportunity Goten delivered his own kick at Almuerzo's head freeing her leg, and sending her tumbling across the stage.

She got up and wiped blood off her lip. "Ah, very good Goten, I see if I'm going to win, I'll have to bring out my trump card." 

Goten turns to look at Trunks.

"Not 'Trunks'!" She widened her stance, and crossed her arms in front of herself, her aura blazed. Her form blurred. Many in the audience rubbed then eyes thinking they'd gotten something in them. Slowly four shadow copies, counting the original Almuerzo, stood before Goten. They lost their transparent look and became solid. "Now," said one of the copies, "What will you do? Can you defend against four of us?"

Goten smiled. "You're not the only one that knows that trick." Goten copied Almuerzo earlier stance and his aura also blazed, but he could only make two copies, making a total of three Gotens.

"Uh, four against three, I like those odds," said one copy of Almuerzo.

The copies broke off into groups one on one, with the fourth Almuerzo moving in and out of combat.

"Oh, this is getting good," said Bra from the stands.

"I'll say. How come Goten can only make two copies, and Almuerzo three?" asked Pan. 

"I think it has something to do with her third eye. I have a theory that you can only make as many copies as you do eyes."

Pan thought a minute. "But when Grandpa Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta, they made three copies of themselves (this is one reason I don't like Dragon Ball GT as much, there are details that the new writer left out or didn't think about. The number of eyes is my theory though, so it isn't fact)."

"You've got a point there, but Gogeta was a being far more powerful then your average fighter. He might just be able to break rules as he pleases."

"Yah, you may be right, Gogeta was the ultimate warrior."

The copies seemed to be pretty evenly matched, even with the fourth copy Almuerzo couldn't gain an advantage. Two Gotens worked together to kick two Almuerzo back together. This left one Goten copy open and the remaining three Almuerzo easily defeated him and tossed him at another copy, causing them to fuse. The three Almuerzo and two Goten all charged at once at one another. Unfortunately, one Goten copy tripped on a piece of broken stage and all the copies came crashing down in a large dog pile. The five trashed and struggled till they all fused back into one Goten and one Almuerzo.

In the audience, Trunks and Base shook their head and the stupidity of it all. 

"Goten, you're so clumsy!" shouted Trunks.

Goten and Almuerzo got back up, they were starting to run out of time. They both breathed hard and were sweating, but both were determined. 

As they were preparing to continue, a strong breeze blew across the arena. With the breeze came a few leaves that had become loose. Unfortunately for Goten and Almuerzo one of these loose leaves happen to land on Almuerzo's nose, and she sneezed hard. (For those of you that don't know Lunch's story from Dragon Ball, Lunch has multiple personalities that change whenever she sneezes. One personality is a sweet and gentle black haired girl, who would never dream of hurting a soul; the other is a gun toting blond that robs banks. Since Almuerzo is Lunch's daughter I couldn't help myself. Also for those of you that don't know Spanish, Almuerzo means Lunch.) 

Goten blinked several times, as he looked at Almuerzo. Her hair had changed color from blond to black, and she rubbed a finger under her nose.

"Oh my," she said in a cute sweet voice. "What am I doing here?"

Goten's mouth dropped.

"Oh no, I've been fighting. I hate fighting!" She began to shake her head and cry as she sank down to her knees.

Goten face faulted. Since Almuerzo no long wanted to fight, Goten was declared the winner. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

The fourth round of combat was going to be a good one, all the Z-group knew it. There were only eight fighters left, at least one of the Z-group would be pair up with another of the group. 

Trunks catch a glimpse of Pan in the crowd and wonder if they would fight this round. He'd given up hope that he wouldn't have to fight her. His luck just wasn't that good. Then again, he thought, as he look at his best friend Goten, they might not fight. There was just as good a chance that he would be paired with Goten as there was he would be paired with Pan. Truthfully he didn't know which one of them would win in a fight—him or Goten. They were both pretty even when it came to strength. He had a better fighting technique then Goten, but Goten seemed to have inherited his father's dumb luck. 

Trunks waited patiently as the announcer called out the match ups.

Uub vs. Osito

Cebra vs. Yakumo

Trunks vs. Goten

Pan vs. Marron

"YES!" shouted Goten throwing a fist up. "You're mine, Trunks!"

Trunks didn't know how to feel about it. He was happy he was fighting Goten, but something in the back of his mind told him it was a bad move. He dismissed it, and favored his friend with a grin.

"Well, well, I was starting to think you'd lose before I got the chance to pound you," said Trunks, slipping into his arrogant mode.

"No way, I wouldn't miss this chance for anything."

"This won't be a sparring match, don't expect any mercy."

"Same to you, but more of it."

"Goten, grow up, we finally get to fight one another in the adult category and you're acting like a six year old."

"Opps, sorry," said Goten, sticking out his tongue.

Trunks sighed. "I wonder who will win—Marron or Pan."

Goten lost his playfulness and for once a serious look crossed his face. He raised his hand up to his chin in thought. "They're both good. Normally I would say Marron definitely, but that was before I saw Pan today. She is different, I can't tell who is the better fighter."

"Wow, Goten! You actually said something smart!"

"Hey, I've got a brain!"

"Yah, but it's asleep most of the time."

"Ahh, Trunks, you bastard I'm going to make you play for that."

"You'll have to beat me first."

"Oh, I'll beat you all right, right into the ground."

"I'm ready when ever you are."

"All right, lets settle this once and for all," Goten reached out and grabbed a fist full of Trunks' hair, Trunks reached out and began pulling Gotens mouth into weird shapes. A cup of soda stopped them from getting too far.

"Stop that you two, save it for the ring. And for Kami-sama's sake, please don't fight like that when you're up, it's embarrassing." said a very annoyed Bra. 

"Yuk! Now I'm all sticky," said Trunks.

"Mmmmm, cherry coke," said Goten, licking his lips.

Trunks and Bra rolled their eyes at Goten. Trunks pulled off his gi top and shucked it at Goten.

"Stop that, Trunks!"

"I thought you liked cherry coke?"

Just then Trunks' shirt was plucked from his hand and thrown on his head, then he was roughly hauled up to his feed.

"Hey!"

"Stop acting like a fool and go wash off, or are you just going to sit there all day like that."

Trunks pulled the shirt off his head and looked at the speaker, which to his surprise was Pan.

"Pan."

Trunks is interrupted before he could speak another word by sound of several girls shouting and cheering his name.

"Trunks-san!"

"Trunks-kun!"

Up in the audience were several girls that worked at Capsule Corporation (a.k.a. Trunks' fan club).

"Trunks-chan, you're the best!"

"No one can beat you, Trunks-chan!"

"Trunks, I would date with you!"

"You should wear less clothes more often Trunks-chan!"

One girl was snapping pictures, "It's Goten-chan!"

The girls all chorused "GOTEN-CHAN!"

Goten waved. "Hello everyone!"

To say that Pan was not happy was an understatement, she growled and grabbed both demi-Saiya-jins by the hair. "Pay attention when I'm talking!"

"OWWWWW!" both boys chorused.

"Pan, let go!" screamed Goten.

"You're ripping my hair out!" cried Trunks.

"Oh no, not Trunks' hair," cried one girl.

Pan gave them both a shake and glared up at the fan club. "SHUT UP!"

They did.

Pan pulled both boys by the hair to the men's locker room, not caring that she was a girl and wasn't suppose to go in there. She threw both in a shower, with their clothes still on, and turned on the water.

"Ahhhh Pan that's cold!" shouted Goten.

Trunks is rubbing his scalp. He looked up through his damp purple tassels. "God damn it, Pan. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Pan stopped her scowling and looked at Trunks. Trunks face was flushed with anger, water showered down on him, plastering his hair and clothes to him, highlighting every bulge on his body both, covered and uncovered. He's very handsome when he is angry, thought Pan.

She shook her head and walked away.

Goten turn off the water and stood up. "Man, I'm soaked." He helped Trunks up.

They both looked at one another then at the same time shook like dogs, sending water every where. They stood up and laughed.

"That felt kind of good," said Goten.

Trunks brushed his bangs out of his face. "All but the hair pulling part."

Goten winced in remembrance. "Pan sure is mean today."

"Yah, she sure is. I just hope she doesn't stay like that."

They both shivered, having nothing to do with being wet.

"Let's get dried off, we're missing the fight," said Trunks.

Goten nodded and they both powered up to Super Saiya-jin, their hair instantly dried whipping up to stand on end, and their cloth fluffed out and settled back down on them.

"Reminds me of when we use to go swimming all the time," said Goten.

Trunks smiled and put his shirt back on. "Lets go." 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Pan sat down in her seat next to Bra and crossed her arms.

"So, what did you do to them?"

"Nothing, just cooled them down."

Bra giggled. "Couldn't stand the though of him half naked and sticky in front of a group of ground worshipping girls, ne? What did you think they were going to do, give him a tongue bath or something?"

"BRA!" Pan screamed, she blushed and raised her fist up to strike Bra. She stopped when she saw every one around her staring.

"Look it's the hunk snatcher!" called one of the girls from the Trunks fan club, Pan's outburst had gotten their attention.

"What did you call me?!"

"SHUT UP both of you!" said Bra and gave them both a death look. They cowered away from those cold eyes. "The fight is just about to start and you two are screaming right in my ear. Either shut up or go some where else and settle it."

Both girls shut up.

Pan watched as Uub entered the ring. "I see Uub, is that why you yelled at us? You already saw him fight, why are you still interested?"

Bra snorted, "I yelled because you were shouting right in my sensitive ears, and yes I am still interested. He's finished all his fight so quickly and easily, I can't judge how good he is?"

"You really want to fight him don't you?"

Bra didn't answer. Her eyes were fixed on the ring as the fight began.

Uub's opponent, Osito, was a tall toweling mountain of a man, his face and shoulders' were covered with a fur bears mask. His chest was bare with many scars crisscrossing its surface, and he wore black baggy pants.

Osito snarled animal-like at Uub, then stalked over to the tall, although shorter, man. He grabbed Uub by the vest and raised his fist to strike. Uub made no move to dodge. The bearman's fist came down and Uub slapped it off to the side. The bearman raise it back up to strike again, Uub caught it. Osito's eyes widened with shock, and Uub shoved him back. Osito roared with rage and charged back, his fist cocked to deliver a terrible punch. Uub simple slapped it aside. The bearman continued to throw punches and Uub continue to effortlessly slap them aside.

"That guy is really pathetic," said Pan.

Bra nodded, "They're defiantly not in the same league. Poor Uub, his opponents are all so weak, he must be very disappointed."

Pan shook her head. "Why should he be disappointed? At his rate, he's going to win the whole tournament for sure."

Bra scowled. "Really, Pan not every one enters this tournament for money, you of all people should know that."

Pan was silent for a moment, "I know Bra, but Uub's family is so poor, they need the money. I think the only reason he enters the tournament is for the money. He always seems to be too much of a nice guy to be a real fighter."

"So did your grandfather," stated Bra flatly.

Pan couldn't argue with that—Bra was right. She returned her attention to the fight in the ring.

Osito was getting frustrated and desperate, nothing he tried could get past Uub's defenses, and his hands were beginning to hurt from being repeatedly slapped away.

"Is that all you can do?" asked Uub.

Osito roared and threw all his weight into his next punch. Uub caught it.

"Thought so," Uub's hands moved in a blur to the normal eye, striking Osito's front a full 20 times in the time it took to blink an eye.

Osito staggered back. At first he didn't know if he'd even been touched, he couldn't feel anything. Then his vision went black and he fell to the stage.

Uub was declared the winner.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The next match was relatively boring, the winner was Yakumo.

The match after was a whole new matter.

Trunks and Goten stared at one another from across the stage. Both wore determinedly smiling.

"Now, Goten, we settle what we started earlier."

Goten nodded. "Good luck."

"Same to you."

Both bowed and dropped into fighting stances. Trunks was the first to move. He raced forward, then rolled and came up under Goten's defense, slamming his fist into Goten's guts and then sweeping the winded demi-Saiya-jin off his feet with a graceful rotation of his body and right leg. But Goten didn't go down, he landed on his hands and pushed off leaping back in several flips. He stopped and cut to the side, circling around Trunks. Trunks turned with him, and at the same time the two charged together then leaped up into the air. They locked into middle air combat, kicking, punching, dodging, and blocking all of others strikes perfectly, as if it were a well practice dance. 

Trunks managed to get a hold of one of Goten's arm and began swing the demi-Saiya-jin around in a wide circle. Unfortunately for Trunks, Goten still had use of one of his arms, and he used it to power up a medium kamehameha, or as Goten said it—kamekameha. Before Trunks could let go, he flung the power ball right in Trunks' face. Trunks let go and both boys went flying out of control. Trunks stopped him self in mid-air before he crashed head first into the stage, and Goten managed to gain control before he slammed right into the audience.

Goten let out a breath, them looked at the girl he'd all most crashed into. "Hi," he said and smiled that charming Son smile.

"H-Hi," stammered the girl, a slight blush creeping up on her face.

"Goten," Trunks said impatiently tapping his foot on air with his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face at his friends lack of attention.

"Oops, sorry." He turned to the girl. "Bye."

"Bye," she said meekly.

Goten flew back over to Trunks.

"Really, Goten, can't you find a better time to chase girls?"

"Well, she was kind of cute."

Trunks punched him right in the face without any warning. "Next time pay attention!"

Goten grabbed Trunks' arm and swung his whole body into a kick to Trunks' side. "You pay attention!" The air was forced out of Trunks' lungs, but he interlaced his fingers and bought both hands down on the back out Goten's head. Goten went crashing down to the stage. Trunks then powered up for a ki blast. "BURNING ATTACK!" Goten batted the blast aside and Trunks appeared before it and batted it back. They continued that for several turns, before Trunks flung it at Goten, then stretched out the

fingers of one hand and the power ball exploded in front of Goten. Goten yipped and threw his arms up in front of his face.

When the blast calmed down Goten remain floating in air, his clothes ragged, but not too bad, all things considered. "Trunks!" he screamed. Trunks was slightly surprised Goten came though as well as he had, and it cost him a second—a second Goten used to beat the shit out of him. Goten slammed his whole self into Trunks, then delivered several powerful punches to Trunks stomach. Trunks doubled over and Goten locked him into a head lock.

In the audience Pan shattered the arm of her chair. "Trunks!" she called.

Bra turned to her. "Don't worry."

Pan looked at her and she looked frustrated and concerned.

"My brother is just getting started," she said with a wicked grin.

Trunks twisted around in Goten's hold so that he was looking up at the sky, then curled 

his whole body up and locked his feet around Goten's throat from behind. Goten made a choking sound as his head snapped back. The two hung in mid air in the seemingly very uncomfortable position, before Trunks let out a primal growl and pulled hard with his legs. The audience watch in awe as by sheer force Goten was forced to let go of Trunks' head and was flipped under him, only by Trunks' leg muscle and the power of leverage. Trunks remain with his feet locked around Goten head and grabbed Goten's legs, then straightened so that Goten was upside down and Trunks was right side up. The two then fell to the stage, were they made a hard landing. When the dust cloud clear it reveal a struggling Goten with his head stuck in the stage and Trunks sitting on his can.

Goten pulled his head from the rubble with a gasp for air. Trunks moved quickly, thinking to overcome Goten while he was still dazed and confused. He leaped at the demi-Saiya-jin meaning to pin him. Goten recovered just in time and rolled back on his back with his feet curled up to his stomach. He connected with Trunks' stomach and sent the purple haired boy flying straight up into the air. Wasting no time he recoiled his feet this time under himself and jumped up after Trunks, where he punched the boy right in the jaw, jerking his head back. He then sped pace him and above him where he delivered a devastating kick to his spine; Trunks cried out in pain. Goten then moved back under him and let Trunks' body slam into his knee full force, causing him to bounce back up a bit, where Goten's inter laced finger wait to hammer him down. Trunks went crashing into the stage. A big cloud of dust appeared all around were he landed. Goten landed on the arena floor and waited for the dust to clear.

When the dust did clear there was no sign of Trunks. Goten looked all around but found nothing. Then the ground shook slightly and Goten fell down as something grabbed his ankles. Trunks popped right out of the ground under Goten. With a snarl, he lifted Goten's entire body off the ground over his head and slammed it with shattering force into the ground. Goten coughed up some blood on impact, but Trunks didn't stop there. He took a firm hold of Goten's feet and swung him in a circle. He released him sent him flying into the arena's side. The whole place shuck with the impact. Trunks wasted no time and disappeared into the dust cloud. The audience waited, as the sound of fist on flesh could be heard, but the question was who was the fist and who was the flesh. It turn out Goten was on the receiving end.

Trunks sat straddling Goten's waist rapidly punch him in the chest and face. Goten raised his head and slammed it into Trunks' in a savage head butt. Trunks pulled back, and a thin trickle of blood flowed from his nose. Goten then coiled his fist back and struck Trunks in the ribs; two ribs cracked. Trunks roared and slammed his fist down across Goten's face with more then enough force to split a normal mans head like a melon. It was lucky for Goten that he wasn't a normal man, but the strike did daze him. Trunks grabbed his cracked ribs and rolled off Goten to his back, where he grimaced with pain.

It didn't take to long for the stars to leave Goten's vision and both demi-Saiya-jins weakly stood up.

Up in the audience Bulma cheer wildly for Trunks, while the rest of her guest looked away in fright at the brutal battle.

"They'll both be killed," whimpered Mrs. Turner.

"How can they allow them to go on?" gasped Miss Louv.

"Nonsense, they're okay. Go Trunks!" shouted Bulma. "That's my boy!"

"It's so violent," said Mrs. Turner. "Vegeta-san, don't you think it so violent?"

"Yes," said Vegeta with a wide grin. "Very violent."

Mr. Turner drew back away from him, a horror stricken look on her face.

"An excellent battle, they're both doing well." Vegeta turned his attention back to the battle, "But Trunks is going to win."

"How do you know?" asked Bulma.

"He is my son, he should be able to finish off one of Kakarot's brats any day, besides.... One of Goten's eyes are swollen shut, and he's not standing too well."

"You can see that?!" said Mr. James.

Vegeta smirked. "But he'll lose in the next match, she won't go easy on him."

"What?" asked Miss Beonka.

Vegeta didn't answer, just crossed his arms and smirked, his attention fully on the fight.

Both Goten and Trunks had seen better days, but despite the pain both were smiling.

"You really are a great fighter, Trunks."

"You're not half bad yourself."

Goten leapt forward, punching Trunks across the face. Trunks retaliated with a knee to the side. They both staggered back a step, then moved back in to an all out punching match. Either cared too much to try and block, they just shook off the hits. Both panted hard, near their end without powering up any farther. Trunks got in a good hit causing Goten to take several steps back.

"This ends now, GOTEN!"

Trunks leap up and kicked Goten in the chest, but it was only one of many that mercilessly pounded away at Goten's front. On the tenth kick Goten started to fall back wards, Trunks used him as a spring board and pushed off doing a back flip and landing on his feet; Goten wasn't so lucky. He landed hard on his back, and was to exhausted to get up, he just stayed down and panted.

Trunks was declared the winner. Right afterward he sat down on his rump next to Goten and panted away.

"Damn, Goten, I think you cracked some of my ribs."

"Ha, ha, you might have broke a few things also."

"You look like crap."

"Thanks, I feel like it to. Think that cute girl in the stands will go on a date with me?"

"Not like that."

"Probably not. I guess I should be happy with the ways things turned out."

"Why?"

"I won't have to fight Pan."

Trunks winced, not so much having to do with pain. "Jeez, thanks for reminding me." 

"What do you think your chances are?"

"As I stand now?" Trunks looked at himself. "One in a hundred."

Goten began to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?"

Goten just continued to laugh.

"I'm a dead man."

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Pan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Trunks won, doesn't look much better then Goten though. From the sound his ribs made and the way he's holding his side, I'd say they're at least cracked."

"Do you think it's bad?" asked Pan, leaning farther over the railing.

Bra looked at her small friend. Pan still looked concerned. She really does love him, it's hard to tell some times, but I'm was beginning to think it was all an act. It's almost like she loves to hate him. Bra laughed softy.

"What?!" snapped Pan.

"Don't worry, he's lived through far worse, you'll still get a crack at him."

Pan turned back to look at Trunks who was just getting up. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much," she said softy.

"Actual you should be hoping it hurts a lot."

"What?! Why would I want that?"

"The more it hurts the easier it will be to defeat him." 

"Bra!"

"It's the truth."

Pan shook her head. "Your own brother, Bra, have you no pity?"

"Pity is for the weak, I don't pity my brother. Besides you've got better things to worry about. You're up next against Marron."

"You're evil." Bra just smiled.

Pan turned back to look at the stage. She watched as a scowling Trunks helped a laughing Goten off his duff. Trunks couldn't hold the scowl long and a small smile creep on his face. 

The two left the ring to join a black haired Almuerzo, Base, and Marron. Her eyes fixed on Marron, as she laughed at the two and poked at them, causing the sore demi-Saiya-jins to wince. 

She really is pretty, thought Pan. Marron had inherited the best traits from both her parents. She was strong, and graceful; her hair was the brightest color of beach blond; her eyes' a soft blue. Even her figure was just right, not drop dead sexy like Bra's, but slender and shapely. Her breast are certainly bigger then mine, thought Pan with a frown. That's not all, she's an expert in martial arts, she has a lot of speed and power.

Can I beat her? Pan's frown increased. Yes, I can and will. Once I've beaten Marron I will be that much closer to defeating Trunks, and when I defeat Trunks.... Pan thought trailed off. When I defeat Trunks every thing will change. Kami-sama, what if he hates me? What if he likes me?

Marron said something and Trunks laughed, then winced at a sharp pain from his ribs.

What if he likes Marron? What if Marron likes Trunks? Pan's whole body was shaking with the thought, a picture of Marron hugging one of Trunks' arms formed in her head. No! Pan shook her head to clear the image away. She was going to settle this the best way she knew how; with a fight. Winner takes all.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Marron entered the ring when her name was called, shortly followed by Pan's. In her mind she turned over the information she managed to get out of Bra a few hours ago. She shook her head, not sure what to think of it. Her feelings were jumbled. She looked back over her shoulder at Trunks, who gave her a thumbs up sigh. Yes, Trunks was a great guy, a real catch. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't entertained the idea of dating him. Her eyes wondered over to Goten who was standing next to Trunks while Almuerzo stuck Band-Aids all over him. He had on his usual goofy grin. Marron turned away from them to regard Pan. She wore an orange gi like Goten's, but she wore the short sleeves rolled up high on her arms, and no under shirt. On her arms were black arm bands and she of course wore her orange bandanna covering the top of her head. On Pan's face was a look of pure determination.

Both girls crouched down into fighting stances.

"GO!"

Pan sped forward almost before the announcer had finished the short word and raised her fist to strike Marron across the face. She was quite surprised when Marron caught and held it. Marron moved to return the punch, but Pan caught her fist also. The two strained against one another, Marron then leaned back and Pan came tumbling forward. Marron tucked her feet up to her belly as she fell back. When Pan's stomach connected with them she pulled off. Pan was flipped over Marron and land hard flat on her back with her hand still locked with Marron's. Marron then rolled, twisting up Pan's arm and facing herself in Pan's direction. She then firmly placed a knee on Pan's arms and a foot on her stomach. Pan looked hopelessly pinned and the announcer began the count down. 

Pan cursed loudly as she struggled to free herself; five seconds. Pan let out a primal scream as she powered up as high and fast as she could. Marron was caught totally unprepared and the force of it flung her off Pan.

They got up at the same time and leap forward to begin a series of punching and kicking combos, as they fought they moved in circles, switching directions every now and then. 

Marron kicked low, Pan jumped over, Pan kicked high, Marron bent low, Marron aimed for the gut, Pan's arms held firm before her, and so it went on. Both girls moving with incurable speed and skill circling like wolves, looking for openings. Pan found an opening and performed a downward chop at Marron collar bone. Marron went down to her knee with the force of the blow, but she was far from out. Marron grasped both of Pan's leg and dumped her right on her rear. Pan winced and kicked out with her foot at Marron's face. 

Marron caught the foot and twisted, causing Pan to flip over on her stomach. Pan knew it was a bad position and continued with the flip, rolling on her side so that she was up right again, just in time to see Marron's fist slam into the ground here she'd been only moments before. Pan rolled away from Marron and into a kneeling position. She channeled ki into her hands and formed small ki balls. Pan tossed the balls at Marron rapidly. Marron was fast, she leaped and ducked the blasts. Pan licked her lips—she wasn't as fast as Bra and Pan was use to fighting faster opponents. Pan threw a ki ball at Marron's feet and the human girl leaped up to avoid it only to run smack dab into another. Two more balls hit Marron before she fell to the ground. 

Marron sat up as Pan charged forward to take advantage, and Marron smiled. Just as Pan was about to reach Marron, Marron's hands glowed a faint yellow as she slammed them down on the ground. Pan coughed as a cloud of dust flew up right in her face; she couldn't see Marron. Suddenly Pan was grabbed from behind, a leg wrapped around one hip, an arm came up under her to lock into a tight grip with its mate about Pan's shoulder, and squeezed. 

Damn, thought Pan, she's really strong. Pan tightened her muscles, but Marron grip was secure. Marron lend forward so her lips where right next to Pan's ear.

"You like him, don't you?" she whispered softly.

Pan felt a shock run through her body. She didn't answer, and her struggled to free herself increased.

"Trunks, you like Trunks. Not that I blame you, he does catch the eye."

Pan growl, both in frustration and anger.

"Bra told me. She told me Saiya-jins fight for their mates, she told me you'd fight for Trunks, you want him to be yours."

Pan growled deeper in outrage. How dare Bra tell Marron what she was going through?! Whose side was she on any way?

"If you want Trunks you'll have to defeat me first, Pan." Marron tightened her grip, and Pan thought her bones would snap; she was losing. 

Pan was beginning to feel helpless and frustrated, she almost felt like crying. Marron's grip tightened even more and Pan found she couldn't draw breath. Her head fell back and the world was starting to go dark. Her eyes looked up into the sky, it was just starting to get late, one of those warm night were the sky remains a light blue till the late hours, a single star could be seen and one more object hung perfectly round in the sky; the moon.

Marron gasped in surprise as Pan reached up with one hand and broke her iron grip. She then felt herself go flying back with so much force she tumbled head over heed for what seemed like forever to her. Her whole body hurt as her climbed to her feet, and looked at Pan from across the ring. Pan had not moved she hadn't even turned around, normal Marron would attack, but she hesitated, something wasn't right. 

Pan turned around, there was a wild glint in her eyes as she drew back her hands to her hip.

"KA.... ME...!"

"Shit!" cursed Marron and copied Pan, cupping her hands at her side. "KA.... ME...!"

"HA.... ME...!"

"HA.... ME.....!"

Pan flung her hands forward and finished the powerful attack's name. "HA!!!!!"

Marron saw the blast coming toward her and finished as well. "HA!!!!!"

The two blasts met in the middle and the light they created danced as both girls pumped ki into their attacks trying to overcome the other.

Pan felt such power in her. She watched as the blasts met and raged with power, it was so pretty. She added more power and watched as Marron's blast was forced farther back; so easy, she thought. Pan then added more ki to the power blast and watched as the energy slammed into Marron launching her out of the arena to land with a crash on the ground.

Pan was declared the winner.

Pan slowly levitated up and out of the ring to where Marron was just starting to sit up. She landed in front of her and both girls just looked at the other for a few moments.

Then Marron smiled. "You know, I've always wondered if I liked Trunks as more then a friend."

Pan frowned.

Marron smiled only increased. "But now I think I know who I like. I think I've always known it inside."

"You lost, Trunks is mine."

Marron nodded, "Yes, I know. I think it's Goten that I love."

Pan's eye widened in shock, then she gave Marron a big smile and helped her up.

The rest of the Z group hurry over to the two, Goten in the lead. "Hey! You two okay?!"

"Fine!" called Marron, she gave Pan a wink. Pan watched as Marron went over to Goten and made a joke about how he look like a mummy with all the Band-Aids and bandages Almuerzo had stuck on him. 

Pan smiled as she saw Trunks, she walked over to him. 

Trunks watches nervously as Pan walked over to him, he couldn't help but notice the swing in Pan's hip, she never walked like that before.

Pan stopped in front of Trunks and reached up griping him by the chin and pulling him down to her height.

"See ya in the ring," she all but purred in his ear. Goose bumps form on Trunks' skin, she sounded so sexy with her voice a tone deeper. Pan then gave Trunks a shove and walked away, her hips still swinging slightly.

"Trunks, you're staring," said Marron.

Trunks whipped his head away from the sight, a blush kept up his face.

"Look, he's blushing," said Goten.

"Am not!" shouted Trunks, blushing a deeper shade of red.

The grouped laughed at Trunks discomfort.

"Oh shut up!" he shouted, then turn his back to them.

They only laughed harder.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Only two rounds left, thought Pan. She walked over and stood next to Bra, who had a thoughtful look on her face. 

"Hello Pan," Bra said without turning. "How is your stomach?"

"Little sore, but nothing too bad."

"You felt it, didn't you, the intense rush when you looked at the moon."

Pan nodded. "It felt so natural to fight, so beautiful, every thing made perfect sense."

"Even your feelings for my brother."

"Yes, Trunks is my mate, I can't imagine feeling like this about any one but him."

"You bonded, interesting. I'm not surprised you're so excited then, no one can escape being bonded."

"You make it sound like slavery."

"It is a form of slavery, you'd do any thing for the one you've bonded to; fight, kill, die.... Love itself is a form of slavery, willing servitude to another. It makes you more heavily bond to another, then any chains could every do. It is a weakness, makes you vulnerable to others, and a strength that gives you the will and propose to live and fight on."

Pan lower her head and spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you think Trunks is bonded to me?"

"Hard to say, he may and may not be. He might not even know himself."

"How could he not know?"

"It's not something you plan, it just happens. Some times all it takes is a look, or it could be someone you trust that worms their ways into your life and you don't realize how you feel till it's too late to stop it. That's what happened to my father," Bra whispered the last part.

"Your father didn't want to be with your mother?" there was a slight hint of shock in Pan voice.

Bra laughed, shaking her silky blue hair. "Oh, he wanted to be with her all right. That was the problem, he didn't know how. My mom told me some pretty interesting stories about how confused he got around her; some of them are rather silly. My mom really enjoyed playing with his mind." 

Pan couldn't quite see the words silly and Vegeta together in one sentence.

"Oh, before they were together, he started getting all nervous around her, and careless. Once he dropped a 2,000 pound weight on his foot when the wind flipped up her skirt."

"I didn't need to know that," said Pan, as a weird scene formed in her head of Vegeta dropping a giant weight on his foot because Bulma's skirt flipped up, then hopping around on one foot. "Your parents are a weird couple."

Bra shrugged her shoulders, "Just remember—like father like son."

A sweat drop ran down the side of Pan's face.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"ACHOO!" sneezed Vegeta. (Japanese myth if you sneeze, someone's talking about you.)

"You all right? You're not getting sick are you?" Bulma asked her husband.

"I don't get sick," growled Vegeta.

"Everyone gets sick some time," said Bulma, trying to feel Vegeta's forehead.

"Get away, woman! No pathetic disease on this backwater planet could ever make me sick."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time," said Bulma, still trying to check his temperature. "Look, it's Goku!" she pointed into the crowd.

"What!?" said Vegeta looking in the direction she pointed. Bulma quickly slapped a hand against his cheek.

"Hmmm, nope just fine."

Vegeta growled. "Stupid women," he grumbled under his breath. "Why couldn't Saiya-jins be asexual? It would have made life so much easier."

"I know you don't mean that," whispered Bulma into Vegeta's ear. Her hand snaked down to pinch his rear.

Vegeta growled deeper. "I'll make you pay for that later."

"Looking forward to it." She snuggled closer to Vegeta, resting her cheek on his shoulder. 

"So, who's the next match ups?"

"Uub vs. Yakumo, and.…" Bulma heard Vegeta make a smug sound. "Trunks vs. Pan."

Bulma sat up. "Trunks vs. Pan?" She looked at the board. "They're up first. Do you really think Pan is going make Trunks her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend isn't the word, they might as well go though that human bonding ritual of yours. If Trunks loses, they're mates for life."

"You mean they should get married?" Bulma's eyes began to sparkle at the thought. "I've always wanted to plan a really big wedding at Capsule Corp, not like ours... I mean really, really big, with everyone that is anyone there."

"That sounds perfectly annoying."

"Oh shut up, don't ruin the moment for me." Vegeta snorted as his mate began going off about wedding dresses, guest lists, and food. Vegeta didn't mind the food part but the rest sounded just terrible. 

"There they are," said Vegeta, interrupting his mate. Bulma and Vegeta watched as Pan and Trunks entered the ring.

"Go Pan! Beat him up good, just try not to leave any marks!" shouted Bulma.

Vegeta sighed. What he wouldn't give for Kakarot to show up for a real fight right about now....

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks drummed his fingers repeatedly on the arm of his seat, he shifted uncomfortable around, obviously nervous.

"Poor Trunks-chan," said Almuerzo with the sweet voice that came with her more gentle personality.

Goten snickered. "He's going to get it good."

Marron jabbed a finger into Gotens side causing the demi-Saiya-jin to yipe. "If you're not going to encourage him, then shut up."

"But Marron, Pan is out for his head, he should be worried," protested Goten rubbing his side.

Trunks let out a displeased sigh and slumped a bit in his seat.

"Now look what you've done, you made him depressed," said Marron pointing a finger at Trunks.

Trunks gave a snort, then got up and moved away from the group. He turned his back to them, then sat down cross-legged on the hard ground with his arms crossed over his chest. 

He lifted his head and glazed at the night sky, looking at the stars and the......

Marron growled and bonked Goten on the head.

"What was that for?" asked Goten now rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't have hit Trunks so hard in your match, then he'd be more confident," barked Marron.

"What?! I was trying to win!"

"You two are being so childish," said a voice behind Marron and Goten. They both turn to see Base leaning against a seat. He'd change his outfit to a comfortable attire of blue jeans, a sweat shirt, and a baseball cap turned backward with is antenna sticking out.

"Base, cool hat," said Goten.

Marron wasn't so pleased to see Base. "What the hell do you mean childish? That's pretty big talk coming for a three year old."

Base narrowed his eyes. "Even in Trunks' current condition he remains the better fighter. He's a Super Saiya-jin, and Pan's not. He has a far great amount of power for him to access without even turning Super Saiya-jin, and he has far greater fighting experience," he growled out in an unfriendly tone.

"That's right," said Almuerzo in a pleasant voice. "Trunks can go Super Saiya-jin."

"Ah, no he can't," said Goten.

Everyone turned to regard him. 

"Just what do you mean by that, Goten?" said Marron her voice still cold.

Goten backed away from her waving his arms before him as if to ward her off. "No, no he can go Super Saiya-jin, just not during the tournament."

"Why not?" asked Almuerzo.

"Well, we didn't want any trouble, so we figured that if we didn't turn Super Saiya-jin we wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Trunks and I promised no Super Saiya-jin, the fight's harder that way, and less damaging. Besides, can you imagine what would happen if the public found out Trunks' dad and my father are aliens?"

"For once, you make sense, Goten," said Marron, the anger draining from her voice.

"Super Saiya-jin or not Trunks is still the greater fighter. Unless he is careless, he should win," said Base.

Just then the announcer enter the ring and called out Trunks and Pans' names.

Trunks slowly got up and turn toward his friends. Almuerzo gasped, shock showed on Marron and Goten's faces. Trunks stood tall, his muscular lean body straight. No emotion showed at all in his face, while a moment ago he was completely unnerved.

"T-Trunks," stammered Goten still in shock, he looks just like....

The corner of Trunks' mouth lift into a half smile that was completely smug and cold, his blue eyes were hard and proud. Never before had Trunks appeared so much like his father to Goten. 

"So," Trunks all but purred his voice a tone lower then normal. "Little Pan wants to play," he seemed overly amused by the thought. "It would be rude of me to decline." Without another word Trunks strolled pass his shocked friends to the ring. 

"What was that? Its like he was a totally different person." said Goten, his voice still a little shaky.

"Looks like he was preparing himself mentally for combat, he means to win," said Base.

"He's just as scary as Pan now," said Goten.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Pan and Trunks entered the ring, and the announcer looked uneasily at the two. There was something about them that sent shivers up his spine, the air around them tingled with excitement. 

Trunks ignored the announcer's words, his focus was on his opponent; Pan. A gentle wind played with the long hair of her sideburns, and lightly roughed her clothing. Moonlight highlighted her features, shimmered off her, giving her a almost holy appearance. 'Come, little moon goddess, show me your true nature.'

Pan gazed back at him, also ignoring the announcer. Before her stood Trunks—her ultimate goal, he was hauntingly beautiful in the cold night's air. Moonlight streamed down turning his hair silver and skin pale white; he looked like a perfect marble statue. 'Come, warrior, come feel my power, then submit to its embrace.'

The two crouched down into fighting stances, body's taunt. The announcer called to begin, but neither moved, not wanting to break the moment. Then a night bird cried and the two clashed.

The force from their first hit made a loud cracking noise, like the sound of two rocks being hit together. Power seemed to ooze from them as they engaged in combat. Pan's fist missed Trunks' head, flying though his fine hair. Trunks rotated his hips in a round house kick, Pan's arm went down to her side taking the blow. The two moved in prefect sync, neither watching to see if they blocked or struck a blow, their eyes were locked together, reading the others moves. Pan finally managed to break that eye contact, by slamming her fist against Trunks's jaw, jerking his head back. Trunks was a seasoned warrior and knew how to turn things to his advantage. He went with the momentum of the strike into a back flip, his hands touched the ground the same time his feet connected with Pan's jaw, snapping her neck back in the same painful way. Trunks continued the flip landing lightly on his toes, his finger tips still touching the floor. He uncoiled his legs, like a spring, and slammed his knee into Pan's gut. Pan doubled over his knee as the wind was knocked out of her. She sucked in a deep breath, as she felt a quick punch to her side. No you don't, she thought and wrapped her arms around his leg that still rested against her stomach. She lifted the leg higher, unbalancing Trunks, then swept his other foot out from under him. Trunks came crashing down hard on his shoulders and neck, but he took the opportunity to kick out, and connected with Pan's chest, sending her flying backwards. Pan's feet left two skid marks in the ground, and the smell of burnt rubber could be smelt from her sneakers.

Pan didn't wait to let Trunks climb back to his feet, she raced forward with her fist cocked to pound him down. Trunks saw her coming and managed to get his feet under him. He leapt straight up as Pan's fist hit the ground were he had been. He righted himself and his hands blurred as he prepared his Burning Attack. He flung the ki blast at Pan, who leapt backwards, then up, till they were both even in the sky; pieces of stage pelted them. They ignored it.

Their two hands' began to glow as they channel ki into them. Trunks fired several small ki balls at Pan, and Pan fired her own. Some blasts met and exploded like fireworks, the others were deflected or dodged. One blast exploded too close to Trunks' face, and it blinded him for a moment. Pan saw her opportunity and flew forward to grab Trunks by his hair and gi. She slammed his face down hard on her knee then hammered him down towards the ground, where he landed hard on his stomach. She streaked down to slam both feet into his back. Trunks cried out in pain, and stars danced in front of his eyes. Pan then straddled his back and wrapped her arms around his neck in a head lock.

"Give!" she shouted in his ear, then pulled hard choking him.

"Like hell!" he growled, then gathered his strength and flipped them.

Pan hit the ground hard, the full force of Trunks' weight hit her—Saiya-jins were not light. She stubbornly refused to let go, squeezing his neck tighter. Trunks gasped, then threw his weight to the side and began to roll. Pan felt her whole body being crushed repeatedly as they rolled across the stage. She finally let go and Trunks rolled several times more away from her. They both climbed to their feet dazed and out of breath.

Trunks wiped his hand across his lip and that same cold, collective smile appeared on his face. He straightened and started walking toward her. Pan dropped down into a lower stance, not sure what Trunks met to do. She gave a deep throaty growl as he came within a few steps of her. Her nerves were shot; what was he doing, why was he smiling?

Pan let out a roar and leap forward, she felt Trunks' power jump up a level higher, just below super Saiya-jin. He slapped aside her fist, then backhand he across the face. Pan wiped her head back to face him, and tried to strike him again, he simply slapped her fist aside again and she felt the sting on her check as her backhanded her again. NO! her mind screamed, I can't lose! Trunks caught both her hands as she tried again, then lifted his foot and kicked her in the stomach. Pan tasted blood in her mouth as she tumbled head over heels. She landed in a crumpled pile and raised her head to see Trunks standing over she, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Really, Pan is that all you've got?" his voice was icy.

"Kami-sama," whispered Goten. "I've never seen Trunks fight so coldly. He's enjoying every minute of it."

"He's Saiya-jin," said Base in a mellow tone. "You all enjoy fighting."

"Not like this, I don't know how to explain it, but it's different. He's so cruel."

"One too many moon rays," said Bra, as if it were nothing important.

"What do you mean by that, Bra?" asked Marron.

Bra smiled.

"BRA!" shouted everyone but Base.

"Oh all right," said Bra waving a hand before them. "I'll talk. My brother is just reacting to the moon's influence."

"That still doesn't say much," said Marron.

"Okay, it's like this, you all know Saiya-jins transform at the sight of the full moon right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, well Saiya-jin are an instinctual race, when the moon comes out we have the strongest urges."

"To do what?" asked Base.

Bra smiled.

"BRA!" they all shouted, even Base.

"Shessssh, you're no fun. We all want to at least fight, some times kill for no reason, hunt wild game, walk around naked, find a mate, etc, etc. get the point?"

"Mate?" said Marron, her mouth fell open in shock. "Is that what's wrong with Pan?"

Everyone turned to look at the two that fought tooth and nail on stage.

"Well, sort of, Pan really does like Trunks," said Bra.

"And you let them do this?!" shouted Marron, pointing at the stage.

"Yah, why not? It's only natural," said Bra as if it was nothing important.

"Natural!?" shouted Marron, "What's so..."

Bra cut in. "Yes, natural, or have you forgotten that Pan and Trunks are not completely human. If you don't stop yelling at me, then I'm going to quit trying to stop my urges to beat the shit out of something and turn on you!"

Marron took a step back from Bra and bumped into Goten, she turned to look at him, he seemed his normal self. 

"Why isn't Goten like that?" asked Marron, her voice calm and low.

Bra took a deep breath and calmed herself as well. "I don't know, Goten might not have the same primal instincts. He might be satisfied with just his fight with Trunks, there might be no one he want to take as a mate at the moment, or maybe he hasn't looked up at the moon enough," ended Bra, pointing at the silver disk in the sky.

"What?" said Goten, looking at the moon.

"Ahhhhh!" shout Marron clamping a hand over his eyes. "Don't look at that!"

"Stupid," said Base, under his breath.

"What about you, Bra?" asked Almuerzo, who had remain quiet till now.

"I'm fine," said Bra turning away from them to look at the two still fighting. "Just fine."

Pan spit blood as Trunks slugged her in the stomach for the 100th time, then once in the face causing her to fall down to the ground. She panted heavily and couldn't get back up right away. 

"Pathetic," said Trunks, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Get up."

Pan tried getting up, but her arm trembled to much to support her and she collpased back to the ground.

"GET UP!" roared Trunks, and he kicked her in the side, sending her flying across the arena to crash into the wall. Pan let out a groan of pain and pulled her self up with help from the wall.

"PAN! " came a yell from the audience. Pan turned to see her father run down to the side, her mother not far behind. "Pan, stop this now, stay down!"

"NO!" she growled pulling herself away from the wall to stand by her own power. "Not till I've won."

"Pan!" called Gohan again.

"NO! You don't understand! You have what you want!" Pan's eyes drifted passed her father to look at her mother, Videl. She turned away from them. "I have to do this or I'll never be able to live with myself."

Trunks stood perfectly still from where he'd kicked her, he raised a eyebrow at her.

Pan smiled and raced forward and tried a combo of punches at him. Trunks easy dodged them, his arms still crossed in front of his chest. "Oops," a fist passed by his head. "Nice try," he ducked under another blow. "Don't give up," she took a step back. "You almost got me that time," he turned his head to the side avoid another hit. Pan ground her teeth and sped up her speed. 

"I've had enough," said Trunks and raised both hands above his head locking them together, he slammed them down on Pan's shoulder. Pan's legs buckled under the strain and she went down flat on the ground. Trunks took a few stepped away from her. The count began.

Pan's hands dug into the floor as she painfully pulled herself up to her knees.

"Please, Pan, stop!" shouted Videl and Gohan.

"You should," said Trunks quietly.

"What?" said Pan.

"Stop, stop fighting, Pan, you aren't going to win," without another word Trunks turned around and started walking away from her.

"T-Trunks," Pan croaked weakly. He didn't stop, did he even hear her? Mo..No...NO...NO! "NO!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Pan clenched her hands so tightly into fists that her fingernail dug into her own flesh. Her aura blazed around her and she found herself standing, she didn't remember getting up.

Trunks turned around with shock at Pan's scream of protest. His eyes grew large at the sight before him, Pan screamed with power, and then in a blink they were face to face. 

Trunks felt a raging pain, run like fire, through his body, then he felt weightless, and then nothing. The last thing that ran through his mind was how beautiful Pan looked as a super Saiya-jin.

Pan felt the power in her vein, and she watched as Trunks turn, to her eyes he seem in slow motion. She saw the look of shock on his face, and before she knew it she was before him. She raised her fist that was surrounded by a golden aura, and slammed it under his chin. Trunks went flying back crashing through the wall and landed outside the arena.

A moment of silence ran throughout the crowd before the announcer got his wit back, and declared Pan the winner.

"Oh, Kami-sama," said Marron. The others were too shocked to speak, even Bra.

"Her hair is yellow now," said Almuerzo, breaking the silent.

"Super Saiya-jin," said Bra, a smile curved on her lips, then disappear. "Shit!"

"What?" asked Goten.

But Bra didn't answer, instead she took off in a blur.

"Bra!" called Marron.

"Come on," said Goten, who was already following Bra.

Bra appeared at Trunks' side and lightly checkd him over, careful feeling along his neck, she breathed a sigh of relief, when she felt nothing broken. "Oh, thank Kami-sama... I thought for sure, you had snapped your neck," she whispered to her unconscious brother, gentle wiping some bangs out of his face. "Damn, you're so much ter—"

Bra jerked her head to the side and just managed to jump away in time as Pan's fist embedded into ground where she's just stood.

"Pan!" shouted Bra as the quarter Saiya-jin charged her intending on maim the super model.

Pan let out a growl and continued her attack, causing Bra to dodge and retreat like crazy.

"Stop it, Pan, it's me, Bra!"

Just then Gohan appeared behind Pan his hair a golden yellow. He grasped both his daughter's arms and held her still. "PAN! I said stop!"

Pan continued her wild thrashing.

Just then Vegeta walked up to them and placed a hand on Bra's shoulder startling the demi-Saiya-jin girl. "Let her go, Gohan," he said in a calm voice.

"What?! What do you mean Vegeta?! She'll hurt someone."

"Just let her go and leave the two alone, she won—it's her right."

Gohan looked at Vegeta, confused, but he let Pan go, and backed away giving her some room. 

Pan seem to regain some of her control, but she glanced nervously at Trunks, who was still unconscious, and back at the people that had gather around.

Vegeta let out a breath that was full of annoyance, and grumbled under his breath as he reached into his pouch. He drew his hand out and tossed something to Pan.

Pan caught the object Vegeta had throw and looked at it. Two senzu beans. She looked back up at him in shock.

Vegeta gave her a glare, before turning his back to her and walking away.

Pan looked back down at the beans, then ate one. Everyone looked like they would have a heart attack as Pan fully recovered, her aura increasing. Pan gave a smug smile at their faces then powered down. She stuck the other senzu in her pocket and turned to her father. "Dad, I won't be back tonight. I'll see you later tomorrow."

Gohan blinked at his daughter, and was about to say something, when he was stopped by Videl. She shook her head at him, and smiled at Pan; Pan smiled back.

Pan turned away from the group and walked towards Trunks. Goten took a step forward, concerned for his best friend, but was stopped by Bra.

"Her right," said Bra.

Goten blinked, looking just as confused as Gohan, but didn't move to stop Pan.

Pan walked over and stood looking down at Trunks, a nasty bruise was forming where she'd hit him under the jaw, as well as other places that had received punishment. Despite the marks and bruises he was still beautiful, his face relaxed and calm. All traces of the cold demeanor he'd had a moment ago gone. He looks like a fallen angel. She smiled to herself, I knocked an angel out of heaven and he's not going back unless he takes me with him. Pan knelt down and pulled the larger boy onto her

shoulder, he groaned softly and Pan smiled again. She turned to her friends. "See ya later." She powered up some and levitated up a few feet, then took off into the night.

Base shook his head. "I'm so glad I'm not a Saiya-jin."

Bra shrugged her shoulders. "It's not that bad, just interesting at times."

"Interesting isn't exactly the word I'd use," stated Base.

Bra shrugged again.

"That was some fight," said Goten. "She's not going to beat on him any more?"

"Maybe," said Bra with a wicked grin on her face.

"Bra!" shouted Marron.

"Oh, too many moon rays," giggled Bra, she turned and left the group.

"They're all strange," said Base. 

Marron nodded in agreement.

"I don't see what the moon's got to do with any thing," said Goten, scratching his cheek and looking up at the moon.

"Ahhhh! I told you not to look at that," shouted Marron, pulling Goten's face down to hers. Goten gave her a big goofy smile. "Sorry."

Marron sighed. "You hopeless." She turn away from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, she gave him a small smile over her shoulder.

"Wait a minute, what going on?" asked a very confused Gohan. Videl pull him down to whisper something into his ear.

"What?! No they're not! I'll kill him if he touches my daughter!"

Videl smiled and began pulling her husband back to their seats, Gohan still muttering all the terrible things he was going to do to any one that hurt his little girl.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bra leaned over the railing and watched as Yakumo and Uub entered the ring. "How strong are you?" she whispered to the wind. "What is your full potential?"

"Did you say something," ask Almuerzo, as she and the rest of the group joined Bra.

"Oh, nothing important," she said giving the girl a smile.

Goten moved to stand next to Bra and Marron stood next to him; Base leaned against a seat away from them.

"Jeez, I wonder who's going to win," laughed Marron sarcastically.

Bra frowned.

"What's wrong Bra does your stomach hurt or something?" asked Almuerzo.

"Oh no."

"What, you think Yakumo stands a chance against Uub?" asked Marron.

Bra snorted. "Not a chance in hell."

Marron gave her a odd look, but Bra ignored it and turned her attention to the ring.

Uub entered the ring and looked at Yakumo. He frowned, sensing his power level.

"Ladies and gentle men, "called the announcer. "Today has indeed been one to remember, that was some fight wasn't it, hopefully Miss Pan will return in time to compete in the final or this will be our last match this evening. We all know these two, they are Mr. Yakumo," he said waving a hand in his direction, "And Mr. Uub," waves his hand at Uub. "Okay, let's all fight far, and let the best man win."

Yakumo wrapped his cap around him and seemed to sink into the floor; Uub watched with slight amusement. A black shadow crept up to Uub and a hand reached out from the black pool to grasp Uub's ankle. With a quick tug Uub was pulled off his feet. Yakumo slowly rose from the black pool still holding on to Uub's foot. Yakumo then swung Uub around and sent him flying; Uub simply slowed his flight, then gentle touched one of the corner posts with one foot and hopped down to stand up right by the post.

Yakumo reached down and stuck his hand into the floor, and a black pool formed. Uub simply watched as black tentacle wrapped around his legs. Yakumo sank into the ground and the black mass moved towards Uub. Uub watched it come almost lazily over to him, when it came with in reach Uub dropped down to one knee and rammed his fist into the black pool. He fished around in the black substance a moment, reaching in past his elbow, then pull Yakumo straight out of his hole. The black tentacle and pool disappeared when his feet left the ground, Uub drew back his fist and slammed it back into Yakumo face. Yakumo went flying out of the ring to land on the ground, she sat up and began cursing Uub wildly.

Uub ignored the curses and turned his back to Yakumo.

Uub was declared the winner.

The announcer called for Pan to enter and begin the final round, but the quarter Saiya-jin hadn't returned to the tournament. The announcer called Pan's name several times, but there was no reply, he final gave up and announced Uub as the winner. The crowd cheered.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"He looks disappointed," said Almuerzo.

"It was no match," said Base.

"Poor Uub-chan," said Almuerzo.

"I though you didn't like violence," said Goten.

"I don't, but I don't like to see people unhappy either."

"Well, I guess he'll just have to wait till next year, won't he?" Grinned Marron. 

Bra got up and levitated up over the rail to the ground out side the ring.

"Bra, where are you doing?" Marron called.

Bra walked up the steps that lend to the ring.

"Hey, isn't that Bra?" someone shout.

"The super model?"

"It is her."

The crowd broke out into chatter, wondering why Bra had entered to the ring.

"Maybe she's going to present him with the prize money?"

"Stupid do you see any money?"

"I'd rather have her as a prize," drooled one fan.

Uub watched as the blue haired woman enter the ring and felt his heart skip a beat. She was absolutely beautiful. She had a unearthly sense of grace around her, she stood tall and proud, her chin slightly raised as if she were a member of royalty.

"Greeting Uub," she purred, sending shivers up and down his spine. 

" Hello," he said amazed his voice didn't crack, he felt so nervous all a sudden. "What do you want?"

Bra smiled sweetly, but it soon turning to a half smile. Her hand reached up to her neck where a silver zipper was and pulled it down. Bra was wearing another one of her mini dresses, this one was yellow with green flowers embroider on it, and a zipper in front that ran from the neck to the hem of the dress. The yellow dress opened in front to reveal that Bra was wearing a blue leotard under it, one of her training suits. She let the dress slip off her shoulders to the floor and gave Uub a full smile. "I care nothing about this tournament, what fame it bring, money, and what not. I came here to see some good action, I believe you want the same." Bra slid one long leg behind her and crouched lower. "Uub I challenge you."

Uub felt weak in the knees.

Bulma watched as her daughter enter the ring and challenged Uub. "What does she think she's doing?"

Vegeta snorted beside her, and Bulma turn to see a smug smile on his face.

"What?" she asked the Saiya-jin prince.

"I expected this from Gohan's brat but not Bra." His eyes viewed Uub. "The reincarnation of evil Buu, she picked a good challenge."

"What are you hinting at?" Bulma already had an idea of what Vegeta was thinking.

"Looks like Bra final found a suitable mate."

A smile lit up Bulma's face. She liked Uub. He was a very polite young man. She'd only met him a few times when Goku brought him over for some training or for a meal, but she knew he was a real gentleman. He reminded her of Goku, but more culturally aware.

Bulma sighed. "My babies are all growing up so fast."

"What are you talking about? It took them damn near 30 years," snapped Vegeta.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "I know! I can hold a double wedding!"

Vegeta groaned as his mate again started chatting away happily about wedding plans. The crowd cheered wildly at the sight of skin. The announcer quickly returned to his place.

"What's this, ladies and gentlemen? We have a surprise challenge for our champion. The challenger appears to be no other then Trunks' little sister Bra Vegeta Briefs, a well known super model, who just recently started her career in movies. This is indeed a surprise, we have no information regarding Bra's fighting background, but we do know that both her father and brother have entered this tournament and rank as finalists. Lets see if this lovely young lady is her father's daughter, can she give Uub a run for

his money? Let see if Uub will accept her challenge."

Uub felt his cheeks flush red the moment Bra's dress hit the ground, but his mind went completely numb when Bra challenged him. Fight? This beautiful woman was a fighter, it couldn't be, she's was so slender, too full, too perfect to be a fighter. Yet she stood before him in a fighting stance challenging him, it sent another violent shiver up his spin. He was totally lost in his thought till he heard the announcer's voice call out challenge. He couldn't fighter her, the idea of marking that flawless skin appalled him.

How could he strike such an angel!? 

"Sorry, I can't fight you," he said quietly.

Bra felt a surge of disappointment, then anger. "Why not?"

Uub looked up at her face with a little shock. "You're a woman."

"Wrong answer," said Marron quietly to Goten. They could feel the tension in the air.

Bra snarled, clenching her fist tighter, and showing her white teeth; if one looked closely they would have noticed that Bra's canines were larger then the average person, not to mention sharper.

"I am a warrior first, and a woman second. Are you mocking me?" she asked, her voice lower with anger.

"No! I would never mock you, how could I bring myself to strike such a creature as your self?"

"Do you think I'll break, oh little Uub... You don't know what kind of creature I am!" said Bra with that same smug grin on her face, then she blurred out of existence.

"What?!" said Uub a moment before a foot slammed into his side. He tumbled and skidded on the ground, completely taken off guard.

"Don't underestimate me, or you end up in the hospital or worse." Bra purred as she stood over Uub prone form. That was impossible, she couldn't have moved that fast.

Bra snarled and powered up, her form became more muscular, her body chiseled like a stone statue of some enchanting war goddess. Oh yes, thought Uub, she's definitely a fighter, and a good one at that.

Bra stopped just below Super Saiya-jin, she was going to save that for later. Bra looked down at Uub, who had his mouth open in shock. If she still had her tail it would have been lashing behind her. "I have no problem with you refusing to fight, I'll simply beat on you 'till you take me seriously."

Bra snapped back her leg lightening quick and booted Uub across the arena. He flipped back up to his feet just before Bra's fist could connect. Uub blinked in surprise. Not only was she fast, but she was strong, he thought as he blocked one of her punches and felt his arm tingle. Uub powered up more to protect himself. He tried to catch Bra and pin her, but she would always dance out of his grip. Bra giggled as she fought, staying right behind Uub no matter how hard he tried to face her. Uub swept his leg out wide to force Bra back. She merely jumped over his leg as it moved past. Uub finally decided to fight back. As he received another stinging hit on his shoulder, he struck out with his fist for Bra's shoulder, but Bra turned away from the punch and moved in closer to Uub. Uub tried to recoil his fist, but was unbalanced when Bra hip slammed him; he found himself on the ground once again. 

Bra disappeared from right in front of him and Uub looked around and found her perched on one of the corner post, with one knee draw up. "Are you going to fight me for real or do I have to get nasty?"

Uub shook his head. "I don't fight girls."

"Would you have fought Pan if she'd shown up?"

Uub was shocked. He knew Pan she wasn't weak, although he would never dream of using his full power with her, but yes he would have fought her. But Pan is different, she is the granddaughter of Goku-san, and he isn't even human.

Bra took Uub's silence as a yes, and she growled deeper in her throat. Uub felt pain run up his spin, and then he felt soft hair brush against his neck. Bra had circled around him and slammed her knee into his back she then leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

"You would have fought Pan, because she's not your average girl, a lot like her grandpa in many ways. You know that Pan's a quarter Saiya-jin, the strongest fighting race in the Universe, ne?"

Uub nodded.

"Good, then listen little Uub, I'm Pan's sparring partner, and the girl's got a long way to go before she'll ever match me, because I'm half Saiya-jin and the daughter of Vegeta, the prince of the Saiya-jins. So I suggest that you cut this sexist crap and fight or you'll really hurt my feelings."

Uub couldn't help but jump at Bra's word, half Saiya-jin, Vegeta's daughter, stronger than Pan. He felt excitement race through him, and his heart burn with fire, here was the challenge he craved.

"All right," said Uub, and he could sense the smile that lit her lips.

"Good, then let's get serious."

Uub felt searing pain on his back, like flames had licked him, and he was sent tumbling again across the stage. Seems that was happening a lot lately.

When Uub stopped, he turned to look at Bra, and found her surrounded by a golden aura of power, her soft blue hair had change to thick blond spikes, her eyes had changed from sky blue to solid blue green; super Saiya-jin. 

Bra beckon with her hand at Uub, and he complied. Uub sprang to his feet, he powered up more to match her increase in energy, then sprinted forward. They clash with a fury of fists and legs, they seem to float more then stand as they turned circles. 

The crowd was awed, they never would have dreamed Bra could keep up with Uub. 

Bra dropped down and swept her feet at Uub's legs. Uub leapt over and aimed a fist down at Bra. Bra slapped the fist to the side then rolled away from Uub as he landed on the ground again. Uub followed after Bra's retreating figure. She moved out of her roll into back flips, Uub couldn't get to close lest he get hit by an arm or a leg. Bra flipped several times, then reversed into a forword flip right into Uub. She locked her legs around his neck, then lifted and threw him behind her. Uub folded his arms in front of himself and turned the fall into a roll. Coming up on his knees, he powered up a ki blast and shot it at Bra. Bra easily dodged the ball, but it swung around a head for her again. 

Bra soon found herself jumping and dodging all over the ring, the blast never slowed in it pursuit. She finally had enough, and turned around to face the blast head on, her hands glowed as she drew power into them. There was a giant bomb and smoke blotted out where Bra had just stood. The crowd gasped and worried for the super model. When they smoke clear, Uub couldn't see Bra at the blast sight, he looked up just in time to see her throw her own ki blast at him. "Final Flash!" Uub crossed his arms and took the blast. He was pushed back all the to one of the corner post, where his back thumped lightly against it. He

lowered his arms only to be punched right in the face by Bra. Uub's body broke right through the corner post. He was able to catch himself before he hit the ground, and flew up high above the stage. Bra joined him, and to the watchers they were no more then specks. 

A strong wind played with Bra's thick hair as they paused to regard one another. Uub panted softly, he hadn't even hit her once, his back still hurt where she'd kneed him, and he knew he was going to be very sore in the morning.

"I must apologize, I greatly underestimated you, and I'm sorry," said Uub, catching his breath.

"That's all right Uub-chan, you can still make it up to me," Bra's lips curve up in a smirk.

Uub couldn't help but felt a moment of thrill at Bra addressing him so affectionately. 

"I'll try not to disappoint you, Bra-san."

"Chan."

Uub smiled. "Bra-chan."

Bra returned the smile, and Uub's heart beat wildly in his chest.

The moment was short lived as Bra charged back in. Uub caught her fist then kneed her in the stomach. The air was pushed out of Bra's lungs and Uub felt a moment of panic, had he hurt her bad?

"Nice, but you're wide open!" shouted Bra as she channeled ki into her hand and flattened it against Uub's stomach. Uub was thrown back, but blocked as Bra moved in to seize the moment. 

'She doesn't wait for her opponent to recover, she's a brutal fighter.' thought Uub as she struck him three times on the chest with punches that appeared as no more then a blur. Uub punched her hard against the shoulder, forcing her to retreat he took the opportunity to turn the tables. Uub swung his leg and connect with Bra's side, he struck her repeatedly in the stomach, and then circled behind her and gripped her in a head lock, lowering them both back to the stage below.

As soon as Uub's feet touched the ground Bra drew her legs up and kicked back, knocking Uub right off his feet. Unfortunately for Bra, Uub didn't let go of her and she landed hard with him. 

Bra tried to wiggle free from under Uub, but Uub still had the sense to pin her down on her back. He moved on top of her and pinned her wrist above her head.

The announcer began the count.

Bra struggle a little more, testing his hold, then gave up. "Bold, aren't we," she said, lifting one eyebrow.

Uub's face turned beet red when he realized what they must look like. People were taking pictures like mad and men where making cat calls and encouraging him to do more.

"No wait! It's not what it looks like," panicked Uub, releasing Bra's wrist and waving crazy at the crowd.

The announcer finished count, and Uub was declared the winner.

Bra giggle under him, causing him to turn back to her.

"Looks like you won, how should I pay?"

"Pay!?" said Uub. If possible his face turned even redder. "You don't need to pay me nothing."

Bra giggled again. "You're sweet,".

She reached up and pulled Uub's head down to her and kissed him softy on the lips. The crowd went wild.

Uub sat up with a dazed look on his face.

"You going to get up anytime soon?" asked Bra, a hint of humor in her voice.

"OH! Sorry," said Uub, getting up and holding out his hand to help her. Bra took his hand and stood up, her hair returned to normal and her eyes return to sky blue.

"Can I buy you a ice cream or something?" asked Uub, looking down at the stage shyly.

"I would love that," said Bra hooking an arm around his. "But I should warn you I am half Saiya-jin."

"No problem, " said Uub. "I did win the tournament, that means I get the first place cash prize."

Bra smiled again at him, and together they walked off the arena floor.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Trunks groaned as the world came into focus. 

'Oww, my head, did I get drunk again?' He ran a hand through his fine purple hair and winced when he hit a knot. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't, his eyes traveled down to see and black haired girl resting her head on his bare chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, and her hands on his rear.

Trunks must have jumped a yard in the air, getting the attention of the female hugging his waist. 

"Oh, you're finally awake," said Pan, sitting up.

Trunks couldn't have been more confused. They seemed to be out in the woods some where by a lake, there was a fire going off to the side, and his shirt was gone. He noted with some relief that he still had his pants.

"Pan," Trunks managed with shock in his voice, "What's going on, where are we, what happen to the tournament?" He looked around as if he expected to see the arena appear out of nowhere.

Pan smiled at him. "Oh that, that was over quite a while ago."

Trunks still had a confused look on his face Pan laughed.

She leaned close to him, their faces only inches away. "I wanted us to be alone when you woke up," she said in a deep sexy tone.

Trunks gulped nervously. Pan reached up to stroke his check, Trunks winced when her fingers passed over the sore spot where she'd hit him.

"Sorry," she mumbled, leaning forward to kiss the spot softy.

"Pan, what are you doing?" Trunks asked in an uncertain voice.

"Shut up, you talk to much," said Pan, pushing him down on his back. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the senzu. She popped it into her mouth and chewed it, then leaned over Trunks and kissed him deeply. 

Trunks felt his body instantly healthy as the senzu went to work, then he felt Pan's hands all over him, he could taste her sweet mouth, felt her body against his. Without another thought he wrapped his arms around Pan's waist and kissed her back.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Uub happily watched Bra lick the last of her ice cream off her spoon. 'She's so cute!' he thought. The others sat by them eating ice cream as well. Uub, being the nice guy he was, had invited them all to come for a bite of ice cream, his treat. He looked around the table and smiled, he'd never had many friends; the closest he'd ever had was his teacher Goku-san, but he'd left a long time ago. He'd been pretty lonely since then, but now he had a feeling that was coming to an end. He watched as Almuerzo tried to get Base to try a bite of her strawberry ice cream, but the Namke refused claiming he only drank water. Marron offered Goten a bite of hers, and he willingly said yes by opened his mouth. Marron changed the path of her spoon at the last second and dabbed Goten on the noise instead. Goten's eyes crossed to look at his nose before wiping it, Marron laughed. Yes, thought Uub he wasn't going to be lonely any longer, his eyes wonder down to look at Bra fondly; then he remember something.

"Say, you guys, where's Pan and Trunks?" he asked.

Everyone stopped their eating for a moment, Goten's spoon hung from his mouth.

"Oh, those two went off to have some fun by themselves," said Bra. "You could say they're on a date."

"Really? They seem kind of mad at one another," said Uub.

"Oh, I'm sure they're making up right now," said Bra. "Those two were made for each other."

"We'll probably see them tomorrow evening," said Marron.

"Say," said Goten, "We should all get together tomorrow, go down town, have some fun, what do you thing?"

"I'm game," said Marron.

"I love to shop," said Bra.

"No thanks," said Base.

"Oh come on Base, we could go to Bra's place after and do some sparing," said Goten.

"Oh, yes please come, it will be so much fun!" said Almuerzo.

"I know I'm going to regret this," grumbled Base. He nodded.

"That's great," said Almuerzo, "Since you don't eat, I want to show you this great juice stand."

Base sighed.

"What about you, Uub," asked Almuerzo. "You coming?"

Uub looked at Bra. "I'd love to come."

"All right, this is great," said Marron. "Bra, tell you brother to pick us up when he gets back, we're taking his car."

"Shouldn't we ask him first?" asked Almuerzo.

"Nah, besides Trunks has the nicest car," said Marron.

"All right, since that's all settled, I'll see you guys late, mom wants me home before ten," said Goten.

"Goten, your such a mom's boy," teased Marron.

"You would be to if you had my mom," said Goten, he waved before leaving the building.

"I'd better go to," said Marron, "Got to find something to wear tomorrow. You want a ride, Almuerzo?"

"Sure, thank you, Marron," the two girls left.

"Not much point in staying is there," said Base and left without saying good bye.

Uub and Bra were the only two left, and Uub began to feel nervous, not knowing what to say.

"Uub, would you like to fly me home?" asked Bra in a sweet voice.

"Yes!" said Uub and jumped out of booth, he held out a hand to help Bra.

They walked out of the ice cream shop and walked silently together till they came to a deserted place and levitated up.

"Catch me if you can!" said Bra, taking off.

Uub stood there for a few moments, then smiled and flew after her.

They flew together, with Bra skillfully stay out of Uub's reach giggling the hold time.

They final landed at Capsule Corps' front door, and Uub wrapped his arms around her, "Gotcha," he smiled.

Bra turned around in the embrace and kissed Uub. "See you tomorrow," she said and slipped out of his hold.

Uub watched Bra close the door. "YES!" he said and punched a fist into the air. He then flew happy home, and when his mother asked way he was smiling, Uub told her it'd been a good day. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks ran his hand up Pan's side, then leaned forward to breathed in the scent of her hair.

It was early morning, the birds sang and chirped.

"I love you," Trunks whispered into her hair, nuzzling it.

Pan stiffened against him, then turned to look at him. "Do you mean it?"

Trunks smiled his charming grin, and lean in for a kiss. "Of course I do, how could I not?"

Pan hid her face in his chest, "I'm not as pretty as most girls, in fact I'm probably a tomboy. I'm not as smart as you, only average, and…."

Trunks silence her by placing a finger against her lips. "First off Pan, I think you absolutely beautiful," Pan blush, "Second I couldn't care less what your IQ is, I like talking to you, you're the only girl I can have a really interesting conversation with." He kissed her on the forehead and brushed some hair away from her face.

Pan was silent—she couldn't speak.

"We should get back, the others must be wondering where we are."

Pan nodded into his chest, and reluctantly pulled away from him to get dressed.

They finished dressing, then Trunks stiffened.

"What?" asked Pan.

"Oh, Kami-sama, your dad's going to kill me."

Pan giggled, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I won't let him, you're mine, Trunks."

Trunks turned around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her tight.

"I love you," she whispered into his chest.

Trunks tilted her face up to look into her eyes. "I love you too Pan, always and forever." 

He kissed her again and held her for many minutes before the two flew off to Capsule Corps.

Trunks and Pan entered the kitchen to see Bra and Bulma eating breakfast, Vegeta was out in the gravity room.

"Mom," said Trunks, a little shocked. He had thought she would be at work by now.

"Trunks," she said and got up and walked over to him. "Good morning," she pulled a piece of leaf out of his hair. She then turned and gave Pan a kiss on the check and a hug. "I'll bet you two are hungry. There's plenty so help yourselves, and Pan, you can use the shower if you want."

Pan and Trunks both blushed and nodded.

"Good, have fun you two, I'm off to work," Bulma left for her office. 

Trunks glanced at Bra who munched on a piece of toast. "What did you tell her?"

Bra looked up at him. "Nothing, she figured it out for herself. You two have better eat up and get really we're going out to town with the gang today."

"What?" said Trunks, "Who decided this?"

"Goten," she reply and took another bite of her toast.

Trunks groaned and Pan smiled, then sat down and began eating breakfast.

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
